Doctor me enamore de su hijo
by Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen
Summary: Bella recien graduada encuentra trabajo con el doctor Carlisle y se enamora sin querer del hijo de este, esto pondra en peligro su carrera y hasta su integridad fisca BXED AXJ RXEM TERMINADA
1. Prefacio

Me llamo Bella, más bien Isabella Swan, pero odio que me digan así , trabajo de asisten del Dr. Carlisle Cullen, recién salí de la universidad. Lo único que me puede afectar en este momento Edward Cullen, el hijo de mi jefe, él es mi amor platónico por 3 motivos: Uno es el hijo de mi jefe, dos jamás se fijara y tres es la persona más mujeriega que he conocido. Pero si lo vieran se sentirían igual, esos ojos verde esmeralda derriten a cualquiera.

Lamentablemente esto pondrá en peligro mi carrera y mi integridad. Pues Edward al parecer se dio cuenta de que lo quiero.


	2. Capitulo 1

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

**Javii'h/Abitha**

* * *

BELLA…

FLASHBACK

Primer día de trabajo, estaba muy nerviosa, pues recién graduada, él mejor doctor de todo el país, me había dado la oportunidad de trabajar con él. Me han comentado que él es muy guapo, pero yo como buena profesional, ni pensarlo y aparte él tenía esposa. Llegue y quede muy sorprendida, el consultorio estaba hermoso, con una elegante decoración y lo que más me sorprendió fue la persona sentada en el gran sillón. Sus ojos verdes y su pelo cobrizo me cautivaron, me enamore en ese instante, pero ¿Él era el Dr. Cullen?

-Hola, soy Edward ¿tu debes ser la nueva asistente de papá?- ¿papá? Dijo papá, él debía ser el hijo del Dr. Cullen.

-Ho-hola...Mi nombre es Bella- maldición ¿justo en este momento tenía que tartamudear?

Salada por la campana, justo en ese momento un hombre de cabello rubio, alto y relativamente joven, me dijo:

-Ud. Debe ser Isabella Swan, yo soy Carlisle Cullen, veo que ya conociste a mi hijo…- el doctor me dio la mano y yo le respondí: em… si yo soy, pero dígame sólo Bella por favor.

Fue un largo y cansador día… pero nada fuera de lo normal comparado con lo que me sucedió en la mañana, ¿era amor a primera vista o sólo atracción?

Edward…

Hoy llegue a la oficina de papá, sólo para conocer a la nueva asistente, por lo que me dijeron es guapa. Tal vez sea otra conquista a mi lista. Soy un empresario exitoso, guapo y con dinero, ¿partido perfecto no?

Estaba sentado en el escritorio de papá, cuando una chica entro: pelo castaño, con rulos y arreglado con un cintillo (cinta), traje verde pálido, con un escote en V y lo más que me sorprendió unos ojos castaños que te hacían llegar al cielo con tan sólo una mirada…

No creo que sólo sea una conquista más, al parecer me enamore, pero que digo soy Edward Cullen no un papacito que anda escribiendo poemas de amor…

BELLA…

Llegue al consultorio muy agitada, pues el despertador había sonado 30 minutos tarde, y me puse lo primero que encontré, pero mi mayor sorpresa fue cuando en vez de a Carlisle me encontré a Edward sentado ahí y con sus ojos verdes, me dijo:

-Estas muy linda hoy-¿dijo que estaba linda?-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, o eso creo- que mas le digo, no seas boba Swan -¿y Ud. Como a estado sr. Cullen?

-Por favor Bella, no me trates de usted, ni de señor Cullen, sabes cual es mi nombre- guau eso me sorprendió.

-Y su padre, Sr Cullen

-Ya te dije que no me digas sr Cullen, tanto te cuesta decirme Edward y no esta, pero yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante- y se fue acercando muy lentamente hasta que estuvimos a unos pocos centímetros del otro - En realidad, no tengo para que hablar…

Me beso de una forma indescriptible, solo podía sentir su sabor y olor, hasta tuve que recordarme respirar.

Cuando oí a Rosalie gritando en la puerta… sólo era un sueño, un maldito sueño y que lo único que quería es que fuera verdad. Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.

ROSALIE…

Llegue al departamento y recordé que había dejado las llaves adentro, maldición espero que Bella este despierta. Hoy estuve muy distraída pues fui a comer con Royce a un restaurante, no lo quiero, pero me gusta y su situación económica me favorece bastante.

Llegue y llame a Bella varias veces, hasta que abrió y le dije:

-Hola, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?- su cara estaba rara- ¿Qué paso? Te conozco Bella no me mientas…

-Pues Rose, no se como decirlo…-¿ella si tenia algo raro- me enamore del hijo de mi jefe, y él es tan guapo, ni te imaginas…

-Que directa estas hoy.

Después de seguir charlando como 15 minutos con Bella me fui a dormir, pensando que será de mi Royce…

EDWARD…

Bella Swan, no sabes cuanto te amo, yo quisiera decirle eso, pero como si apenas hemos cruzado algunas palabras, pero ella, nose no era igual a Tanya o a Victoria ella era diferente, mañana la invitare a salir para que conversemos…

BELLA…

Bueno, hoy me iré mas temprano, quiero sorprender a mi nuevo jefe. Iba camino a la oficina cuando mi móvil sonó un mensaje de ¿Edward?: "Te pasó a buscar al trabajo y luego vamos a cenar". ¿Que cree él que con un mensajito me puede invitar a salir y yo le diría que si? Bueno tiene razón.

"Ok, pero la próxima vez pregunta". Que tonta, ¿próxima vez?...

Llegue y fue un día normal como cualquier otro, pero el Dr. Carlisle me estaba esperando antes de salir, esto era algo malo.

-Bella necesito decirte algo.

Ok esto era algo muy malo, me va a despedir o algo así…

-¿Si?

-Bien, lo que te iba a decir es que … lo has hecho muy bien y quería felicitarte y decirte que ya pasaste la prueba, eres oficialmente mi asistente.

-Osea, ¿que no me va a despedir?

-No, porque lo haría- miro por la ventana y vio el auto de Edward estacionado- ¿Sabes porque esta Edward aquí?

-Emmm… viene a buscarme

-¿A búscate?

-Me invito a cenar y yo acepte.

-Mmm…- ¿Por qué Carlisle estaba tan dudoso?

-¿Qué pasa Carlisle?

-Bella, Edward es mi hijo, pero no puedo dejar que te hiera- ¿Por qué me decía eso?- Edward no es de relaciones, lo único que te voy a decir.

Edward, me estaba diciendo que Edward estaba jugando conmigo, como lo hacía con todas y yo aquí enamorada como tonta.

ALICE…

Vi el identificador era Edward, que raro el sólo me llamaba cuando una vez a la semana cuando necesitaba algo o cuando había emergencia, pues ahora que estudiaba en Madrid eran cara las llamadas.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas enana?

-Bien ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada, sólo quería contarte que me enamore…

Edward esta enamorado… esto es un milagro, ¡tengo que conocer esa chica!

-Wow, ¿Cómo se llama? Sabes cuéntame todo

-Se llama Bella, es la asistente de papá y la conocí ayer

-¿Ayer? ¿Ayer? Bueno sabes me intriga esta situación, en una semana estoy allá…

-Esta bien, hoy salgo a cenar con ella…

-Te deseo suerte hermanito, espero que no sea como tus otras conquistas…

-No ella es algo más…

ROSALIE…

Maldita sea un jeep me choco, y así dicen que las mujeres no saben manejar, mi porche rojo pobrecito…

Siento que me tocan el vidrio y veo al idiota que me choco, wow que idiota ese…

-Hola, disculpa por chocarte, pero te pagare todo y te invito a cenar, me llamo Emmett, Emmett Cullen…

-A ver mira, me llamo Rosalie Hale y me tendrás que pagar cada pedazo de mi porche y sabes te aceptare la cena…

Era alto, masiso, tez blanca, pelo negro y cuando le dije que acepte sonrió y tenía hoyuelos…

La pase muy bien en la cena, nos reímos y hablamos de nuestras vidas me contó que tenía 2 hermanos más y que vivía sólo, yo también le conté varias cosas, que tenía un hermano que estudiaba en otra parte y el me conto que su hermana también estudiaba en otra parte…

La pase tan bien

BELLA…

Triste me encerré en el baño, a esperar que Edward se fuera, ya habían pasado 30 minutos cuando decidí salir, había escuchado que Edward le había preguntado por mí a Carlisle y este le había respondido que no sabía nada...

Llegue a casa y ahí estaba Rosalie, me pregunto que había pasado y le dije que no quería hablar de eso, me fui a mi habitación me tome un chocolate caliente y me dormí hasta la mañana siguiente…

Recibí un mensaje de Edward la mañana siguiente: "¿Por qué te fuiste? Acaso ya no quieres salir conmigo"

Le mande un texto de vuelta: "No y no vuelvas a llamarme, buscarme en el trabajo o mandarme textos, o me obligaras a renunciar"

Wow, estaba siendo dramática, pero era lo mejor, alejarse de lo que me hacía daño era algo instintivo…

Llegue a la oficina y ahí estaba en gloria y majestad, Edward hermoso Cullen y me dijo:

-¿Que pasa Bella, porque ese mensaje y porque ya no quieres hablarme?

-Sólo déjame y por favor ándate…

Después salí corriendo y me encerré, pasaron unos minutos y llego Carlisle, me dijo que Edward ya se había ido y que no volvería a molestarme en el trabajo.

-Perdón Carlisle, pero yo no quiero nada con él y aparte esta poniéndome trabas para hacer mi trabajo y y…

-No importa Bella eres una excelente asistente y no te despediría por algo así si eso es lo que piensas.

- Gracias…

- De nada Bella, volvamos al trabajo…

EMMETT…

Me baje del auto soy un estúpido, choque tan solo por mandarle un texto a Edward, todo por que Alice me llamo emocionada diciendo que nuestro hermanito se enamoro. Fui hasta el porche que había chocado, la conductora era preciosa era una rubia de tez blanca, pero su cara de enojo, me daba miedo, así que se me ocurrió algo:

-Hola, disculpa por chocarte, pero te pagare todo y te invito a cenar, me llamo Emmett, Emmett Cullen…

-A ver mira, me llamo Rosalie Hale y me tendrás que pagar cada pedazo de mi porche y sabes te aceptare la cena…- chica ruda, me encanta.

Llegamos al restaurante, la ayude a bajar del jeep, como todo un caballero, hablamos de muchas cosas y ella me conto que estaba empezando con alguien, maldición y para mi buena suerte tenía que ser mi enemigo en la empresa Royce King, no importa otro motivo más para conquistar a esta preciosura. Le pedí su número y la fui a dejar a su casa.

Esa chica era un manojo de sorpresas…

EDWARD…

Iba llegando a la oficina, hoy saldría con Bella, tenía todo preparado la llevaría a cenar a un restaurant con estupenda vista…

Llegue y no encontré a Bella en ninguna parte, le preguntare a papá:

-Carlisle, ¿Has visto a Bella?

-Edward no la hagas sufrir, es lo primero que te voy a decir, ella es una buena persona y no quiero verla sufrir por ser una más en tu lista. Soy tu padre y te quiero, pero no permitiré que uses a esta niña- ¿Qué pasaba en su cabeza? Acaso era tan difícil que pensaran que estoy enamorado- y respondiendo tu pregunta no, no la he visto.

-Papá Bella no es una más, yo quiero algo serio con ella…

-Eso espero.

La busque en todas partes, hasta que decidí irme…

Decidí esperar hasta mañana, a la mañana siguiente le mande un texto

"¿Por qué te fuiste? Acaso ya no quieres salir conmigo"

Me llego esto, estaba muy confundido: "No y no vuelvas a llamarme, buscarme en el trabajo o mandarme textos, o me obligaras a renunciar"

Si que lo haría, no me doy por vencido tan rápido y hoy iría a buscar las explicaciones que necesito…

Me bañe y me puse unos pantalones de tela, una camisa y un chaquetón, salí a la oficina para estar más temprano que ella, en la tarde tenía que ir a la empresa y no quería demorarme demasiado, no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando llego, iría directo al grano:

-¿Que pasa Bella, porque ese mensaje y porque ya no quieres hablarme?

-Sólo déjame y por favor ándate…- después salió corriendo y llego Carlisle:

-Edward, por favor ándate y déjala tranquila, por favor…

-Sabes esta bien, no hare que pierda o renuncié a su trabajo por mi…

-Le voy a decir que te fuiste, gracias…

ALICE…

El avión esta aterrizando llamare a papá:

-Alo, papi estoy llegando, iré enseguida para allá, ¿Qué harán hoy?

-Hijita que te parece una cena de bienvenida, invitare a mi asistente y a su amiga ¿Qué piensas?

-Siiii, me voy de compras antes de ir a casa…

-No es novedad…

Pedí un taxi al centro comercial, compre tooodo lo que vi y hoy llegaría la hora de conocer a la mujer que le robo el corazón a mi hermano y ver a la familia que tanto extrañaba…

Llegue y vi a mi mamá preparándolo todo, fui y en 5 minutos termine lo que estaban asiendo, ya faltaban dos horas cuando me empecé a arreglar, termine cuando faltaban 10 minutos para empezar estaban casi todos, menos Bella y su amiga.

Justo cuando iba bajando llego una chica rubia y una castaña, las dos eran muy bellas, pero eran muy diferentes la rubia era muy reveladora y sensual. En cambio, la otra era tímida, pero a la vez sexi…

* * *

**Bueno chicas por fin descubri como se sube ¿espero que les guste?**

**Pronto subiré más si?!**

**Javii'h de Cullen/Abiitha**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Nota: Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, sólo la historia es mia! Leanlo!**

* * *

EDWARD…

Era Carlisle:

-Aló Edward, hoy vamos a cenar en casa para celebrar que Alice volvió, van a estar todos ¿Vienes?

-No lo sé, tratare, quiero ver a la enana.

A la media hora… mensaje de Alice: "Hermanito estoy emocionada de que venga Bella a la cena" ¿Venía Bella? ¡Venía Bella!...

BELLA…

Estaba terminando de arreglarme cuando recordé lo pasado, el Dr. Carlisle me había llamado y me había invitado:

-Bella, te iba a pedir si podías venir a una cena en mi casa…

-No puedo, es que no quiero dejar sola a Rose y…

-Bella, ven con ella, ya la había contemplado…

En ese momento llego Rose y le afirmo al Dr. Carlisle que ahí estaríamos…

_Devuelta al presente._

Salí, pues estaba lista Rose me había maquillado y peinado, la ropa la elegí yo, si fuera por ella hubiera ido en interiores…

Ella era una diosa en el mundo de los mortales comparada conmigo, bueno así es la vida…

Salimos en el porche de Rose, ¿Lo había pintado?

-Rose ¿Qué le paso a tu auto?

-Un imbécil muy lindo lo choco…- Rose ¿estaba enamorada?

-Uiiuiui... Rose esta enamoradaaa….

-Y Bella es una tonta, por no agarrarse al ricachón guapo…

-Por favor Rose, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que sufrí, no quiero hablar de eso…

-Lo siento, Bells se me había olvidado el tema…

-No pasa nada, vamos…

Llegamos y fue muy incomodo, pues Edward estaba ahí y también estaban una chica baja, de pelo corto, negro y en punta y un chico de pelo negro macizo, alto y con hoyuelos. Rose miraba de una manera rara a este último…

El chico de pelo negro dijo:

-¿Rosalie que haces aquí?...- ¿se conocían?

-¿Se conocen?- dijo Carlisle confundido como todos…

-Emmm… si yo le choque su porche y salimos a cenar, es decir no somos amigos, pero si la conozco ¿Y que haces aquí?- dijo dirigiéndose a Rose.

-Estoy aquí, porque el Dr. Carlisle me invito a cenar y yo no sabía quien iba a estar, sólo quería acompañar a Bella…

La esposa del Dr. Carlisle hablo en ese momento:

-Chicos, después seguimos con las historias, la cena esta lista, Bella, Rosalie ella es mi hija Alice- dijo apuntando a la chica con aspecto de duende con vestido azul- y Bella este es mi hijo Emmett- dijo apuntando al chico de pelo negro.

Pasamos a la mesa, la cena estaba exquisita, después de cenar, Rose y Emmett contaron como se conocieron y Edward no desaprovechaba ocasión para mirarme, eso si que me ponía nerviosa…

Fui al patio a tomar aire cuando siento que el ventanal se abre y una voz me dice…

-¿Qué pasa Bella me puedes explicar que a pasado todos estos días?, porque sinceramente no entiendo nada…

ROSALIE…

La cena ha estado estupenda, los Cullen son muy simpáticos y encontrarme con Emmett fue algo que nunca espere, bueno lo deseaba pero nunca lo esperaba. De repente llego un mensaje de Jasper, Jasper es mi mellizo y estudia fuera de la ciudad..

_"Hermana estoy en el aeropuerto vienes o tomo un taxi"_

_"Hermano te voy a buscar definitivamente, tengo muchas ganas de verte Jazz."_

_"Esta bien llego en 20, te quiero Rose"_

-Chicos me temo que tengo que irme mi hermano llego sin avisarme a la ciudad y me espera en el aeropuerto…

-Yo te acompaño…- dijo Alice, que por cierto me había llevado de maravillas con ella…

-Esta bien, voy a avisarle a Bella…

Bella estaba en el patio por lo que me dijeron, cuando iba llegando me encontré con una gran sorpresa…

JASPER…

Hoy llegaba a Miami, según lo que sabe mmi hermana de visita, pero le tengo una gran noticia, me quedaba a vivir. Conseguí que me cambiaran de ciudad y no quería dejar solas a Rose y Bella, Rose es mi hermanita y Bella es como si fuera una…

También quiero conocer chicas, amigos y retomar todo lo que deje cuando me fui, como también conseguir un trabajo y esas cosas...

Un mensaje me saco de mis cavilaciones _"Jazz voy con una amiga y un amigo a recogerte espero que no te moles"_

_"Tranquila no pasa nada"_

Espere unos momentos cuando el porche rojo de Rose se estaciono, venía con dos personas más un chico alto, de cabello negro y macizo y una chica hermosa de cabellos negros, cortos, tez blanca y bajita ¿quien será esa hermosa chica?...

BELLA…

-Sabes, tienes razón necesitas una explicación de porque no quiero nada contigo, te diré solo unas palabras, me dijeron que eres mujeriego…

-¿Solo por eso no lo quieres intentar…?

- No es que no quiera, es que no puedo…

Como le iba decir todo lo que me había pasado, como explicarle que aunque lo quiero no puedo estar con él…

-Bella ¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Acaso te paso algo?...

Era hora de contarlo todo…

-Cuando tenía 17 años, tenía un novio llamado Mike…

-Sigue, por favor, sólo si quieres…

- Mi mejor amiga era Jessica Stanley y mi mejor amigo Jacob Black, ellos eran novios y siempre salíamos los 4, un día Jacob me dijo que sospechaba que Jessica lo engañaba, yo para ayudarlo le dije que cancelaríamos los planes que teníamos para ese sábado y la seguiríamos…

Tome un respiro, y seguí:

-Pero no es lo que crees, llame a Mike y le dije que estaba enferma, Jacob le dijo a Jess que tenía que salir con su padre, ella llego a la casa de Mike, con Jacob entramos, ellos se estaban besando, los encaramos y nos fuimos… yo choqueada, pero yo no notaba que Jacob estuviera dolido, el me trato de besar cuando llegamos, yo lo rechacé y el… reacciono muy violentamente, después me entere que en realidad, el no salía con Jessica y que Mike solo era un amigo de Jacob y que todo era para que Jacob ganara una apuesta de que podía conquistarme…

-Lo siento Bella no lo sabía, pero que tiene que ver con nosotros…

- No quiero que me hieran de nuevo- dije y él se empezó a acercar peligrosamente…

-Yo no quiero herirte, solo quiero amarte, déjame demostrártelo…

Y me beso con gran pasión que olvide hasta mi nombre, paramos cuando se nos acabó el aire…

-Y que dices lo intentamos…

-No lo se Edward- y después de eso me volvió a besar…-pero en ese momento llego Rose y nos descubrió…

-No puede ser Isabella la aburrida Swan, eres tu o te raptaron los extraterrestres…- Rose te matare!

-Rose, por favor hablemos en casa ¿si?

-Esta bien, pero me deberás una muy muy larga, ¿no que no querías nada con el amor?

-No y no lo quiero…

De repente Alice llamo a Rose, no la conocía y ya me caía bien, salvada…

-Ahí voy Alice, pero tú no te salvas, en la casa hablaremos…

-Rose…- dije en tono de reproche…

Me despedí de Edward con un beso y me fui corriendo al departamento, esto era un sueño, del que no quería despertar…

ALICE…

Íbamos llegando a l aeropuerto cuando divise a un muchacho muy guapo era rubio de ojos azules, me tenia cara conocida…

-Jasper, ven acá- le grito Rose al chico guapo…

-Rose, ¿Cómo estas hermana?..

-Muy bien ¿y tu?- guau se parecían mucho…

-Jazz mira ella es Alice y él es Emmett, chicos él es mi hermano, somos mellizos…

-Hola Alice es un placer conocerte, hola Emmett un gusto…- dijo apretándole a Emmett la mano y besándome la mejilla…

Sentí una chispa en todo mi cuerpo…

Nos fuimos en el auto de Rose, me fui todo el auto conversando con él, era muy simpático, tierno y atento, me gustaba cada vez más…

Empezamos a hablar y íbamos en la misma universidad, no puedo creer que no conocía al amor de mi vida si íbamos en a misma facultad…

Le di mi numero y prometimos llamarnos para salir alguna vez con Rose y Emmett lamentablente, yo quería que fuéramos al cine solos, pero al menos íbamos a salir…

Jasper Hale y Alice Cullen suena muy muy bien... Como serían nuestros hijos…

EMMETT…

Ahora que Alice era amiga de Rose me iba a salir mas fácil conquistarla, como me gustaba esa chica. Pero vi a mi hermanita muy entusiasmada con el hermano de Rose, esa pequeñaja seguro que quiere algo con el, ojalas que todo le salga bien, pero si le llega a romper el corazón se las vera conmigo…

En la cena estuvimos muy cercanos con Rose, risas, miradas de complicidad y abrazos, pero al parecer no éramos los únicos pues Edward miraba de una forma muy peculiar a Bella, guau que bien me cayo esa chica, era simpática, humilde y muy buena persona, porque Edward no se puede fijar en chavas así y no en las ególatras como Victoria, pero Bella no era su prototipo, pero averiguare todo lo que iba tras esas miradas…

* * *

**Hola chicas, estoy muy triste, porque no me llego ningún reviews, estaré evaluando si sigo ¿Les gusta la historia?**

**Javii'h**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes son de yo sólo dejo que mi imainacion vuele con ellos...**

* * *

ROSALIE…

Después de ese maravilloso día, no cabía duda que me gustaba Emmett, Edward y bella no podían negar que se gustaban y menos después que los pille besándose y lo mejor que tenia una nueva amiga Alice y que sin duda note que le gustaba Jasper, tengo una gran idea...

Me fui a dormir pensando en mi osito Emmett y en que tenía que terminar con Royce como sea….

EMMETT…

Al otro día pase a buscar a Rose, la lleve a almorzar y luego fuimos al parque a caminar…

Estábamos hablando con Rose, cuando se me ocurrió que era el momento perfecto para confesarme, le compre un helado y nos sentamos en el césped a conversar, nos sentamos muy cerca, yo casia acostada en el pasto y ella apoyada en mi…

-Sabes Rose me encantas, me estoy enamorando de ti, pero tu estas saliendo con otro y …- en ese momento se dio vuelta con una cara sorprendida, me beso con gran pasión, yo también y ahí estuvimos varias horas besándonos, fue el día mas maravilloso de mi vida…

Esa chica es lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado, luego la lleve a un parque de diversiones y a cenar fue un estupendo y maravilloso día. Cuando la fui a dejar, me dijo:

-En estos días iré a terminar todo con Royce, te estoy queriendo peligrosamente- me dijo al oído y yo le respondí:

-Ni supieras como te quiero yo…

Nos besamos y nos despedimos al otro día tenía que ir a la oficina y necesitábamos descansar…  
Le pediría ser mi novia uno de estos días…

JASPER…  
Alice era encantadora, sin duda sería una buena amiga, pero extrañaba tanto a María, dijeran lo que dijeran los demás…

Me levante tarde, pues el día anterior había sido agotador, pero no estaba ni Rosalie ni Bella, que raro, fui a la nevera y encontré una nota, decía:  
"Jasper no te preocupes, Bella salió con un amigo y yo salí con Emmett, llama a Alice si te sientes sólo, ella también esta sola…" "Rose…"

Llame a Alice para que fuéramos a almorzar y asintió emocionada, apenas la conocía y deseaba que ella fuera feliz. Fuimos a un lugar cerca del apartamento de Rose y Bella, era muy buena la comida y sobre todo la compañía, conversamos mucho, acordamos que cuando volviéramos a la facultad debíamos estar en contacto, le pregunte si tenía novio y me dijo que no, yo le dije que algún día iba a conocer a alguien que la mereciera, ella me pregunto que si tenía novia y yo le conté sobre María, cuando le conté sobre María, tenia un semblante triste, que le habría pasado si estaba tan feliz. Después ella me dijo que había quedado con una amiga para ir de compras, yo le dije que la iría a dejar hasta su casa, pero me dijo que no era necesario, se levanto, se despidió de mí y tomo un taxi ¿que le habría pasado?

Mas tarde llame a María para ver como estaba y lo mas extraño es que me contesto un hombre y me dijo:

-OYE TU ERES EL TAL JASPER

-SI ¿Por qué?

-Lo único que te diré es que dejes tranquila a mi novia

-Tu novia…

Ahí le corte, me entraron ganas de llorar, me dio rabia y pena…

Ahí fue cuando sonó el teléfono era Alice…

EDWARD…

Por fin, por fin entendía porque Bella era así todo, por un maldito idiota, si algún día me llego a ver a ese Jacob, lo matare….

Invite a Bella a salir, pero ella no sabia donde íbamos, la llevaría a un picnic en la playa y luego a un prado a caminar, haría que este día fuera perfecto.

Bella estaba muy ansiosa en el auto, al parecer no le gustan las sorpresas, llegamos hasta una parte de la carretera, aparque el auto y le dije que se pusiera una venda en los ojos, llegamos y la conduje hasta la arena, hay bella se saco la venda y fue corriendo al mar..

-¿Cómo sabes que amo la playa?

-No lose, solo supuse que este sería el lugar perfecto para nuestra primera cita…

Pasamos el almuerzo entre risas, comida y besos, después nos bañamos un rato en el mar.

Después jugamos ajedrez y nos fuimos a un prado, yo siempre iba a ese prado cuando necesitaba pensar, pero con ella ahí ese lugar era mágico…

-Sabes Bella, haces que todo mi mundo sea mágico y sobre todo este prado…

-Tienes razón, es como si fuera nuestro…

- Y así será siempre, desde hoy, este será nuestro lugar mágico…

Estuvimos toda la tarde charlando ahí, esta bien no solo charlábamos también nos besábamos, estuvimos ahí hasta que se oscureció…

ROSALIE…  
A los días fui a la oficina de Royce, su secretaria me dijo que pasara, estaba apunto de entrar cuando escuche a Royce discutir con alguien ¿era Emmett?...

-Sabes Royce a mi Rose me gusta de verdad, no como tu que solo estabas con ella por su físico, a mi me gusta ella por su personalidad, por ser ella…- ay que tierno mi osito, yo le gustaba…

- jajaja sóplame este ojo Cullen, dime que solo la quieres conquistar por ser ella misma y no porque era novia mía- que estaba diciendo Royce, ¿Por qué decía eso? Y Emmett…

-No te voy a negar que eso fue un incentivo…-¿incentivo? ¿Qué se creían esos dos?

En ese momento entre tirando la puerta, los dos me miraron con cara de espanto…

-Rose no es lo que parece- dijo Emmett y no lo deje terminar…

-¿Qué no es lo que parece?, ¿Qué no es lo que parece?, tu crees que soy idiota, que te quede bien claro Emmett y a ti también Royce no soy algo mas por que pelear entre los dos, no me vuelvan a buscar ninguno, de ti Royce me lo esperaba, pero tu  
Emmett, eres el mayor Idiota que he conocido…

Salí corriendo de ahí, cuando a lo lejos escuchaba gritar a Emmett

-Rose, Rosalie espera…- pero seguí corriendo y llorando como estúpida, quien me mandaba a enamorarme sin conocerlo, y si me había enamorado…

El me hacía sentir una mujer con sentimientos, no solo una mujer de cara bonita, pero ya veo todos los hombre son iguales…

CARLISLE…

Estaba con Esme en el sofá charlando y salió el tema de los chicos, ahí aproveche para decirle…

-Sabes estoy seguro que los chicos están enamorados…

-Si lo he notado en sus ojos, ese brillo especial…

-¿y sabes de quien? Eso me lo eh preguntado, Ed esta claro que de Bella, pero Emmett y Alice…

-Sabes creo que Emmett le gusta Rose, la encantadora amiga de Bella y a Al, tranquilo lo averiguare…

Mi mujer es tan sabia, ni yo lo habría pensado Emmett con Rose, es que son tan diferentes, Rose es seria y Emmett es todo lo contrario y si seguimos sacando diferencias no voy a terminar….

BELLA…

Había notado algo raro con Rose, estaba más dura ahora en vez de usar sus rulos naturales y se lo alisaba, sus faldas eran más cortas aun y ocupaba colores aun más fuertes y sexis, no sé que le pasaba, tal vez se había peleado con Royce y estaba tratando de conquistar a otro…

Bueno con Rose nunca se sabe, en unos días volverá a ser la misma…

Estos días con Edward habían sido perfectos, pero toda felicidad llega a su fin…

Llegue a la oficina de Edward, pues él era un importante arquitecto y escuche algo que no quería:

-Vamos Edward mi amor, si sabes que quieres, hace tanto que tenemos nuestra relación…

-Victoria…

-No seas loco, si me gustas, te gusto…- me asome y vi que ella lo besaba, salí corriendo, sabía que esto pasaría como siempre me pasa, sentí llegar un msje a mi celular cuando estaba en el taxi, era de Edward…

"Mi amor, te estuve esperando para almorzar ¿Por qué no llegaste?

Te amo, Edward"

Maldito idiota, es un cínico y sin sentimientos, mentiroso como cualquier hombre….

Me fui a dormir entre sollozos y lloriqueos, lo único recuerdo que en mi sueño hacía mucho frío y que habían truenos, tal vez es como me siento ahora. Me llego otro msje..

"Amor, responde ¿Qué pasa?"….

"No me vuelvas a decir amor, ni a llamar"- es lo único que podía escribir….

¿Porque los hombres siempre rompen sus promesas?...

Se me ocurrió una gran idea, para pasar las penas, llamaría a James, él fue quien me sacó de mi depresión cuando pasó lo de Jacob, ahora no era diferente:

-Aló, ¿Es quien yo cree que es?

-Si James, soy Bells….

EDWARD…

Llegue a la oficina y ahí estaba la odiosa y caprichosa de Victoria, no se como pude estar con ella…

-Hola mi amor

-No me digas así Victoria y no quiere volver a verte…

-Vamos Edward mi amor, si sabes que quieres, hace tanto que tenemos nuestra relación…

-Victoria…

Y ahí me beso, maldita ojalas mi madre no me hubiera enseñado buenas costumbres, la empuje un poco y la aparte de mi…

-Victoria, por favor, estoy saliendo con alguien y la amo...

-Por favor Edward Cullen, tu amar, no me puede dar más risa- y se empezó a reír…

Después la eche, espero que eso no lo haya visto Bella, la espere para almorzar, pero espera por más de dos horas y no llego ¿Qué le habrá pasado?...

JASPER…

Conteste mi teléfono, todavía con un nudo en la garganta que Alice notó como si me conociera desde siempre…

-Hola Jazz, sólo quería disculparme por lo que paso…

-Hola Al ¿Cómo estas? y con eso, no pasa nada…

-Bien, pero creo que tu no…

-Si Al, puedes venir, no me gusta contar las cosas por teléfono…

-Claro ¿Dónde estas?...

-En el depto. de Rose…

-Voy para allá…

En minutos sonó el timbre, era Alice…

-¿Cómo estas?, traje helado…

-Bien o eso creo, María me engañaba…

-Es una….

-Tranquila, no me hará más daño me canse de todo…

-Tranquilo Jazz, tu eres un hombre maravilloso que cualquier mujer querrá…

-No creo que cualquiera…

-Si ella es la que no te valora, tú no debes sentirte mal…

-¿Tu querrías estar conmigo?...

¿Qué acababa de decir? Con Alice se me salían solas las palabras…

-Eh eh eh – se puso roja como tomate y se acercó un poco, quedamos frente a frente…

-Claro que me gustaría, pero…

-Nada de peros, en estos momentos los peros no existen…

Me acerque y bese los labios que tanto quería besar, pero no me atrevía…

-_Me__has hecho__esperar mucho__tiempo…_

_-__Lo siento, señorita._

Nos volvimos a besar, con ella sentía que todo era tan perfecto…

EMMETT…

Después de todo lo que había pasado, estaba destrozado llegue a casa sin ganas de nada…

Pasaron los días seguí intentando con mensajes, e-mails, llamadas e idas a buscar, pero nada…

Mi mundo se caía a pedazos cada minuto sin ella, me arrepentía de haber dicho eso, que nunca sentí me arrepentía de haber sido tan estúpido y me arrepentía mil veces de haber perdido a la única mujer que eh querido tanto…

Llegue a la oficina, sin ganas de nada, fue un día como otro aburrido y triste…

Me di el animó de ir a buscarla, la recuperaría…

* * *

**Chicas me anime a subir este, porque no dejare la historia, aunque no tengo muchos reviews, se que hay lectores silenciosos y me carga leer un fics y no poder terminarlo, subire seguido hasta ponerme al día, luego subire normal ¿Que creen que hara Emmett? ¿Rose lo perdonara?**

**DEJEN SU REVIEWS UN ME ENCANTO O UN ESTA HORRIBLE, NO CUESTA NADA SI? :3**

**Javii'h**


	5. Capitulo 4

**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS SÓLO LA TRAMA, LÉANLO Y DEJEN SU REVIEWS SI?, SE LES QUIERE**

* * *

ROSALIE…

Estaba en la oficina cuando sentí gritos, ¿Qué pasaba? Y de repente mi puerta se habré violentamente y entra Emmett con Belinda, mi secretaria…

-Lo siento señorita Rose, no pude detenerlo…

-Belinda, tranquilo yo despacho al Sr. Cullen en un momento…

En ese momento se cerró la puerta y Emmett se acercó violentamente…

-Cullen aléjate o tendré que llamar a seguridad…

-No Rose no me alejare, porque vengo dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con recuperarte…

En ese momento no pude más me quebré…

-No entiendes Emmett, que estoy arta que me traten como una muñeca sin sentimientos- dije entre sollozos- que me quieran sólo por mi apariencia y conveniencia, yo sólo quiero a un hombre que llegue del trabajo en las noches y me bese…

-Dame la oportunidad, Rosalie tu eres la única mujer que yo eh amado y si te amo…

Me beso y lo bese, necesitaba tanto sentir su cuerpo abrazándome, sentir su aliento contra mi cara…

Después le envíe un texto: "Mi amor, te estuve esperando para almorzar ¿Por qué no llegaste?

Te amo, Edward"

Nada ni un maldito mensaje, decidí llamar a Rosalie si sabía algo, lo raro es que escuche a Emmett…

-Hola Rose…

-¿Edward?

-¿Es Edward?- la voz de Emmett me sorprendió ¿Emmett y Rosalie? Wow, por detrás escuche a Rosalie en un susurro- Cállate idiota…

-Emmm si Rosalie, yo quería preguntarte por Bella ¿Has hablado con ella?

-No, pero te doy la dirección del apartamento si quieres…

-Claro

Me dio la dirección y partí rumbo a donde mi princesa, pero antes le mande un msje, "Amor, responde ¿Qué pasa?"….

"No me vuelvas a decir amor, ni a llamar"- ¿Qué le pasaba a Bella? ¿Por qué me decía esto?

Ahora si que no entendía nada, llame a Alice, pues necesitaba hablar con alguien…

-Alice, hola…

-Hola hermanito ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ese animo?- esta duende al parecer tiene dones para predecir el futuro…

-Tengo problemas, recibí un msje de Bella que decía que no quería que la llamara amor y que no la volviera a llamar y no entiendo nada…

-Edward recuerdas algo que podría a ver echo que Bella se enojara…

-No, no hemos hablado durante todo el día, ni me ha visto, quedamos de almorzar y no vino…

-Tranquilo hermanito yo como siempre lo resolveré…

Me fui a casa y me prepare algo para cenar, prendí la Tv esperando la llamada de Alice, no sé que haría, pero es Alice y ella es nuestro duende ayudador…

A las dos horas, ya desesperado recibí la llamada de Alice:

-Eres un estúpido, ¿Cómo Edward? ¿Y más encima con esa zorra de Victoria?- no puede ser Bella vio eso…

- Alice, yo, yo no hice nada, ella me beso y luego…

-Y luego que Edward, ¿Qué?

-Nada, le empuje y le dije que no la quería ver más y eso fue…

-Bella no cree eso…

-Por favor Al ayúdame…

-Tratare, pero Edward eres un idiota…

-Lose Al, lose…

Mañana iría a donde Bella a reclamarle que me escuchara y que todo era un mal entendido…

ALICE…

-¿Tu querrías estar conmigo?...- que estaba diciendo…

Eh eh eh – me puse roja como tomate y nos acercamos quedamos a pocos centimetros…

-Claro que me gustaría, pero…

-Nada de peros, en estos momentos los peros no existen…

Nos besamos, ahora no había duda él era el amor de mi vida…

-_Me_ has hecho _esperar mucho_ tiempo…- le dije sin saber porque…

-Lo siento, señorita…- me dijo como todo un caballero…

Después de aquella tarde de maravilla me fui a casa pensando en mi jazz, como a los 45 minutos, ya arreglada para tomar un baño de tina, recibí una llamada de Edward…

-Alice, hola…- Wow Edward con ese animo

-Hola hermanito ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ese animo?-

-Tengo problemas, recibí un msje de Bella que decía que no quería que la llamara amor y que no la volviera a llamar y no entiendo nada…

-Edward recuerdas algo que podría a ver echo que Bella se enojara…

-No, no hemos hablado durante todo el día, ni me ha visto, quedamos de almorzar y no vino…

-Tranquilo hermanito yo como siempre lo resolveré…

Me tome el baño, me vestí y partí rumbo al apartamento de Bells, lleve dos cucharas y en el camino compre 2 botes de helados y arrende una película llamada 3 metros sobre el cielo, ya sabría como hablar de lo que paso con ella…

Llegue al apartamento, llame al apartamento y salió Bella en no muy buen estado…

-Hola Bells, traje una peli y helado…

-Hola Al, claro pasa, Rose llega en dos hora y Jazz fue a visitar a unos amigos…

Pasamos al dormitorio de Bella, pusimos la peli y nos acomodamos en la cama de ella con los botes de helado, ya a los 15 minutos de película, me atreví a decirle a Bella…

-Bells, ¿Qué pasó con mi hermano?

-Alice, no pasa nada sólo que él decidió que ya no quería estar conmigo…

-Bella, dime la verdad que pasó…

-Te lo contaré desde el principio… Llegue a la oficina de Edward, porque habíamos quedado de almorzar, ahí encontré a Edward hablando con una tal Victoria…- ¿Victoria? Esa zorra….

-Es una zorra esa…-dije sin pensar…

-Sigo, de repente se quedaron callados y me asome…- le cayeron unas gotas- se estaban besando, decidí no quedarme a ver ese show…

-Oh Bellie, es una zorra y mi hermano es un imbécil, por caer en su juego de nuevo…- la abrase y comimos helados y vimos la peli, hasta que llego Rose, vi la hora y decidí que era hora de irme. Me despedí de las dos y me fui…

Llame a Eddie y le conté todo…

-Eres un estúpido, ¿Cómo Edward? ¿Y más encima con esa zorra de Victoria?- se lo dije claro y fuerte…

- Alice, yo, yo no hice nada, ella me beso y luego…- ¿Cree que Bells es estúpida? Yo tampoco…

-Y luego que Edward, ¿Qué?- le dije cabreada…

-Nada, le empuje y le dije que no la quería ver más y eso fue…

-Bella no cree eso…

-Por favor Al ayúdame…- como siempre tendré que ponerme de cupido…

-Tratare, pero Edward eres un idiota…

-Lose Al, lose…- já por fin lo reconocía…

Llegue a casa luego de un maravilloso día, me puse la pijama y me coste a soñar con un futuro que se venía por delante…

EMMETT…

Después de aquel maravilloso momento con Rose, la invite a cenar, para que conversáramos y aclaráramos todo…

-Rose, yo…

-No pasa nada Emmett…

-Pues si pasa, tú crees que estuve contigo solo por tu cuerpo y porque eras la novia de Royce, pero no es así, si debo reconocer que me encantaba la idea de quitarle la novia a ese imbécil pero eso, yo siempre estuve contigo por ti, por tu personalidad, por ser esa mujer tan fuerte y bella a la vez…

-Emmett no importa yo te quiero y nunca te deje de querer, aunque haya pasado eso y te amo…

-Yo también y te quería pedir si quieres ser mi novia…-en ese momento saque la caja con los pendientes que le había comprado…

-Claro Em, pero eso-dijo apuntando a la caja…

-No Rose, esto lo compre con Cariño a la mujer de quien me enamore a primera vista…

Me beso, dejando una especie de cosquilleo en mis labios…

-Te tengo una sorpresa vamos…- pague la cuenta y la conduje a mi jeep…

La lleve hasta aquel mirador en el que se veía toda la ciudad, ahí nos besamos y nos hicimos promesas, hasta que Rose calculo la hora en que Bella la estaría esperando y deje a mi princesa afuera de su castillo…

BELLA…

Después de pasar un tiempo con Alice, ya me sentía de mejor animo, pero todavía no tenía fuerzas para hablar con Edward, sabía que había salido muy rápido, pero no podía evitarlo, no después de todo lo que había pasado con Jacob…

Caí en los brazos de Morfeo, pensando en Edward aunque lo había visto besándose con esa pelirroja sabía que lo amaba y tenía que hablar con é, pero todavía no…

Al otro día como las nueve en punto, me levanté y serví el desayuno para Rose, Jazz y yo, a las diez estaban en la cocina, vestidos y arreglados para salir Rose a su trabajo y Jazz a su nueva facultad, que es la que se cambió Alice después de saber que Jazz se quedaría a vivir en Miami.

-Hola Rose, no se porque presiento que te pasó algo bueno, seguro Royce te regaló algo bueno…- cuando mencioné a Royce ella frunció el ceño…

-Emmm… aprovechando que estamos en ese tema, Jazz, Bella quería contarles que estoy de novia, pero no con Royce…

Jazz se atraganto con la tostada con margarina que estaba comienzo, tomo un poco de café y dijo:

-Yo también tengo algo que decir…- pero hay Rose no lo dejo terminar y con lo que dijo me quede perpleja…

-Emmett Cullen el hermano de Alice y Edward es mi nuevo novio…

-¿Qué?- gritamos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo…

-Eso lo que escucharon- y siguió comiendo una ensalada de frutas…

-Te felicito Rose- dije yo- Emmett es un buen chico…

-Lo mismo hermanita…

-Jasper Hale ¿o me dices ahora lo que tienes que decir o te lo saco a patadas?- dije, Jazz sorpresivamente se puso muy nervioso, esto es nuevo…

-Emmm, esto…- luego dijo una frase que no entendí para nada y al parecer Rose tampoco…

-Jazz- dijo Rose- si hablas así no te entenderemos nada, dilo pausadamente, por favor…

-Que termine con María- Rosalie y yo sonreímos nunca nos cayo bien, ella sólo lo usaba- y que le pediré a Alice que se mi novia…

Hay Rose y yo nos pusimos a gritar como locas, era cierto que la conocíamos recién, pero se notaba que le encantaba Jasper y que lo iba a cuidar mucho, aparte Alice es lo hiperactiva y divertida que Jasper le faltaba y Jazz es la tranquilo y paciente que a Alice le faltaban, se complementan…

Después de esa charla tan amena, me fui al trabajo, en donde Carlisle me esperaba con una gran sonrisa, después de charlar un rato con Carlisle, sobre diversos temas, me puse en marcha para hacer pasar a todos los clientes…

A la hora de almuerzo estaba exhausta, pues habíamos tenido muchas consultas, iba saliendo a un restaurante de la esquina cuando recibí un msje de Edward

"Pase lo que pase, sea como sea y si tengo que arrastrarme para conseguir tu perdón, lo hare, dame minutos para explicarte lo que paso, pero hay una cosa que no debes olvidar nunca, te amo… ahora tu eres mi vida"

Suspire contra el teléfono tenía ganas de abrazarlo de besarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca, recordé la charla que tuve con James ase poco

-Aló, ¿Es quien yo cree que es?

-Si James, soy Bells….

-Hay querida ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es sólo… un chico que conocí…

-Hay Bellie, cuéntamelo todo…- le conté todo lo sucedido desde que lo vi hasta que lo vi besándose con esa tal Victoria, James era mi confidente, mi amigo, desde lo sucedido con Jacob, nos volvimos inseparables…

-Bellie, Bellie, Bellie, cuantas veces te eh dicho que antes de salir corriendo y mandar todo al demonio, escuches todo…

-Lose James, es sólo que esta vez lo que sentía por Edward era mil veces más fuerte que lo de Jacob y me dolió aun más…

-¿Sentías? ¿Ya no lo amas?

-Claro que lo amo, lo amo con todo mi corazón, pero…

-Pero nada, quieres mi sincero consejo Bells, anda y deja que te explique lo sucedido, verás que no te arrepentirás…

Llegue al restaurant, pedí una ensalada sencilla, sólo con lechuga, palta, choclo y un filete asado…

Pero lo que vi cuando levante la vista de mi plato, me dejo choqueada…

* * *

**¿Qué habra visto Bella? En esta historia voy muy avanzada unos 14 o 13 capitulos así que subire seguido, ¿Les gusto?**

**Un reviews con un me encanto o lo odio no cuesta si?**

_**Javii'h**_


	6. Capitulo 5

**NOTA: Los personajes son de no mios, sólo la historia...**

* * *

EDWARD…

Esta mañana recibí un msje de la pixie **(es un apodo que ed usara varias veces en la historia, es para Alice)**

"Tengo el plan perfecto para que recuperes a Bella, espera el msje de Carlisle para actuar él te dira a la hora que ella salga a almorzar"

Una hora después estaba todo decidido, recibí el msje que decía que Bella ya había ido…

Fui hacia el restaurant, donde estaría ella , llegue e instale todo cuidadosamente , a la hora que la vi traspasar esa puerta me quede hipnotizado, mi memoria no le hacía justicia y eso que hace tan sólo tres días que no la veía, tenía su cabello marrón suelto arreglado con trabas, sus ojos chocolates ya no tenían la luz de siempre, pero aun así eran espectaculares, tenía unos labios rojo carmesí que combinaban con su falda de tubo a mitad de muslo, resaltando el color de su piel y hacía destacar la blusa blanca con escote en V, era una diosa…

Después de que llego su almuerzo supe que era el momento, subí a la tarima y me senté en el piano, esperé que le llevaran un ramo con 3 rosas rojas y 9 blancas…

Ella se sorprendió y en ese momento dije por el micrófono:

-Esas rosas rojas representan los tres día que hemos estado separados, que para mí a sido una eternidad y comencé a tocar en el gran piano de cola la nana que le había compuesto (en este momento recomiendo que escuchen la nana que Edward le compuso a bella en crepúsculo), cuando termine sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lagrimas que quería salir…

Me desespere y corrí hasta su mesa, donde estaba su almuerzo intacto y ella sentada en aparente estado de shok…

-Bella, yo te amo, por favor déjame explicar lo que paso…

En ese momento paré, porque ella había puesto su dedo sobre mis labios…

Lo único que atine a hacer fue besar los hermosos labios de la única chica que podía amar en mi vida…

Nos tuvimos que separar para tomar aire, pero en ese momento le susurre al oído…

-Ella me beso, yo la aparte, yo….

Fui silenciado por un casto beso en los labios…

-Sabes en realidad no estaba enojada contigo, es sólo que yo soy tan poca cosa y ella es una…- no la deje terminar…

-No te atrevas a compararte con ella, no hay comparación, tu eres simplemente perfecta, eres cálida- le dije abrazándola- ella es solo hielo con mascara…

-Sabes algo, te amo- la ultima parte la susurro en mi oído, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera…

-Yo también te amo- dije mordiendo su oreja y esbozando una sonrisa torcida…

CHICAS DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA D: TUBE MUCHOS EXAMENES Y COSAS PERO APARTIR DE AHORA ACTUALIZARE MÁS RÁPIDO, LAS QUIERO Y NO ME OLVIDEN…

ALICE…

Estaba tan feliz, después de planear el infalible plan para que se reconciliaran Eddie y Bells, me fui a donde Jazz….

Llegue al apartamento, que compartía con Rose y Bella, que en ese momento estaban trabajando y entre con las llaves que el me dio, pero lo que vi fue una sorpresa que me dejo en sock, era una morena de tez blanca y con un cuerpazo acostada en una pose mas vulgar que sexi en un conjunto de ropa interior muy barato y vulgar, con arrogancia me dijo:

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Por qué tienes llave del apartamento de MI NOVIO?- recalcando estas ultimas. Sin perder el nivel, dije:

-Primero a mi no me hablas en ese tono, porque no te conozco, segundo ponte algo linda que con esa teñida de lencería vulgar, nadie te desea- pero por dentro estaba destrozada, Jasper me engañaba y más encima decía que era su novia- y tercero yo soy la novia de Jazz.

-Ja ja ja mira enana- dijo con la mayor cizaña- mi nombre es María, yo y mi Jasper llevamos siendo novio más de un año así que creo que te engaño, ahora si no te molesta tenía planeada una gran reconciliación- dijo haciendo con la mano.

-Mira ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?- dije teatralmente- ah si Martina, me esperas que yo venía a buscar un conjunto de lencería muy bonito que se me quedo- dije resistiéndome las ganas de llorar- si quieres te doy la dirección de la tienda, es fina y bonita no como la tuya, y por cierto a Jazz le fascino- en eso subí hasta el cuarto y lee deje una nota con el collar que me había regalado, reprimiéndome la ganas de llorar, porque en realidad no le voy a dar el gusto a esta arpía de verme llorar, salí del apartamento…

Fui al centro comercial, a ver si hay se me pasaba la pena, pero por primera vez en la vida no tenía ganas de nada…

Llame a Rosalie y Bella a ver si nos juntábamos a comer helado y ver pelis..

-Rose- dije tratando de sonar feliz- vamos será entretenido-dije tratando de sonar convencida.

-Alice, te conozco desde hace poco, tampoco soy muy intuitiva, pero no estas de tu animo normal…

-Si supieras Rose, bueno acá te cuento todo el rollo, no quiero repetirlo dos veces, ¿estas con Bella?

-Si y llego sospechosamente feliz, bueno no tan sospechoso si venía con Edward, que sospechoso es obio.- dijo con un claro tono sarcástico.

Detrás se escucho:

-Cállate si no quieres que le cuente que entre a tu habitación a buscar una blusa y vi a Emmett casi desnudo…

Oh eso si me sorprendió bien guardado se lo tenían el oso y Rose, bueno me alegra que ella y Bellie sean felices.

-Oh, eso me lo tendrás que explicar luego, claramente tenemos mucho que hablar-dije rápidamente- yo llevo el helado y las pelis- dije antes de cortar…

Bueno esto me servirá para subir el ánimo y conocernos más con las chicas, lo único que no deseaba es que estuviera Jasper ahí…

Y de pronto tuve una encantadora idea, por favor tenemos 22 años!, fui a Gucci y compre todo lo que necesitábamos…

BELLA…

Estaba muy feliz después de que Edward me dedicara esa canción y nos besáramos, cenamos y nos empezamos a conocer más, pues el me explico quien era esa Victoria, ella siempre estuvo interesada en él y un día paso lo que paso, pero luego ella lo empezó a acosar y él no sabía que hacer…

También me explico lo que pasó aquel día del almuerzo, zorra, lo único que puedo decir…

Y lo mejor, me pidió que fuéramos novios…

_Flashbacks_

Mi corazón estaba triunfante cada susurro de Edward en mi oido, hacia que este palpitara con más fuerza, cuando de repente un msje de texto decía "mira hacía al lado", obedecí las ordenes de aquel msje para encontrarme a un Edward arrodillado con un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas, en la otra mano una cajita de terciopelo negro del porte de una mano.

-Isabella Marie Swan, "Bella" tu propio nombre lo dice, sé que esto sonara muy cursi y típico…

-Eres la razón de mi existencia, eres por lo que me levanto cada mañana, si no fuera tan apresurado incluso te pediría que te casaras conmigo, pero no te decepciones que pronto lo haré, me concederías el increíble honor de ser tu novia…

Yo plasmada ante esta declaración de amor, con lágrimas en los ojos amenazando con salir, no podía decir una palabra y él se empezó a desesperar…

-Bella, si no quieres, no tienes porqué sentirte presionada, yo te amo, pero…

Lo corte dándole un casto beso en los labios, seguido de otro cargado de amor y cariño…

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta, cariño?- dije usando un tono un tanto sexi…

-Claro que la responde- me beso con pasión, para decir…

-Ahora tus eres mi vida, no lo dudes…

-Te amo- dije con deseo de que estas dos simples palabras dijeran todo lo que sentía en estos momentos….

_Fin del flashbacks…_

Cuando el sonido de un celular me saco de mi ensoñación…

-Alo, hola duende- dijo Rose con una sonrisa en los labios, que yo sabía muy bien que tenía nombre y apellido "Emmett Cullen"…

Se escucho otra respuesta del otro lado del teléfono, por el apodo era Alice, después de un rato charlando sobre "algo", Rose dijo algo que me preocupó...

-Alice, te conozco desde hace poco, tampoco soy muy intuitiva, pero no estas de tu animo normal…

Se escucho una respuesta del otro lado…

-Si y llego sospechosamente feliz, bueno no tan sospechoso si venía con Edward, que sospechoso es obio.- dijo con un claro tono sarcástico, claramente comprendí que hablaban de mí y como venganza grite bien fuerte para que Alice escuchara…

-Cállate si no quieres que le cuente que entre a tu habitación a buscar una blusa y vi a Emmett casi desnudo…

Rose me mandó una mirada asesina, que le daría miedo al mismísimo satanás, pero antes de que fuera a decir algo, Alice dijo rápidamente algo y corto dejando a Rose con la explicación en la boca….

En 20 minutos llego Alice pero lo que me sorprendió es que traía 6 bolsas en vez de helados y películas, cuando vio que yo y Rose la mirábamos con cara de extrañas, dijo:

-Chicas me arrepentí, hoy es viernes en la noche y no podemos quedarnos como unas viejas de 40 años viendo películas y comiendo helado como Magdalenas, así que traje unos conjuntos que compre y nos vamos a bailar…-dijo con entusiasmo, Rose sonrió, oh oh esto sería malo, estoy seguro que jugaran a la Barbie Bella, con Rose ya era malo y con la pixie esto era aun peor…

Después nos fuimos al cuarto de Rose dejando todo ahí conectaron la plancha y pusieron una mesa con tanto maquillaje, que la palabra tanto se queda corta…

Alice se puso a maquillarme y Rose a peinarme, luego de 30 minutos jugando conmigo, anunciaron que ya estaba lista, me entregaron un vestido y unos zapatos, que preferí no ver hasta tenerlo puesto, ya con los zapatos y el vestido puesto salí del closet…

Ahí estaba Alice con un precioso vestido verde agua hasta la mitad del muslo, un chalequillo negro, unos preciosos zapatos y un bolso de malla…**(En mi perfil el link para el modelo :3)** se veía muy bien. Con un maquillaje con sombras negras resaltando sus ojos grises, delineados y con rímel haciendo que sus pestañas llegaran hasta casi las cejas y un gloss transparente y su pelo negro en puta hacía todos lados.

-Wow Alice, te ves muy bien ¿Cómo lograste arreglarte en 10 minutos?- dije sorprendida esta duende hace maravillas…

Pero la que me respondió no fue Al, sino Rosalie…

-Veras mi querida Bells, la practica hace la perfección- y las dos rieron…

Esta última se veía espectacular, un vestido rojo con escote en forma de corazón, hasta mitad de muslo, un bolso y zapatos plateados y un chalequillo plomo, parecido al color de su bolso y zapatos, su pelo dorado lo llevaba en rizos muy bien ejecutados y su maquillaje era en tonos grises-plateados, delineados y con pestañas muy largas y definidas y labios muy rojos.**(En mi perfil el link para el modelo :3)**

-Rose, wow no tengo palabras para decirlo, te ves…- Rose sonrió y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me mirara al espejo…

-Bellie tú no te quedas atrás, mírate- me dijo Rosalie y Alice aplaudió…

Vi en el espejo y la persona que estaba en frente no era yo ella tenía el pelo liso de un color café, pero en las puntas tenía gatitos, de labios rosados, llevaba sombras azules claros, ojos delineados haciéndolos ver más grandes y unas pestañas larguísimas, su vestido era sin un hombro y de magas largas, hasta la mitad del muslo con un collar largo y un bolso y zapatos azules… **(En mi perfil el link para el modelo :3)**

De repente moví las manos y el reflejo del espejo hizo lo mismo…

-Wow-, dije incapaz de articular otra palabra…

-Sip, ya vamos…

Y fuimos a un club nocturno, ahí fuimos al bar y pedimos unos tragos y nos sentamos a charlar un rato…

-Y Alice, en la llamada que nos hiciste sonabas muy deprimida ¿Qué pasó?-dije yo preocupada…

-Pues verán chicas, Jasper les habrá contado que somos novios- dijo y nosotras asentimos- llegue a su departamento hoy en la mañana, pues Jazz me había dado llaves de su depto. ¿no les molesta, no?- nosotras negamos con la cabeza, pues no queríamos interrumpirla.

Nos contó que encontró a la noviecita de Jasper en nuestro sillón, con lencería barata y en una pose, para nada linda…

-Esa zorra-dijo sin poder contener la rabia Rose, pues a ella siempre le cayo mal…

-Definitivamente cambiaremos el sillón- dije con un voz fiera...

-Ya chicas, ahora tu Bells ¿Qué pasa con mi hermanito? ¿Ya te puedo llamar cuñada?- me sonroje furiosamente…

-Pues si Al- y ella y Rose soltaron un gritito que me dejo sorda…

-Cuéntanos todo-dijo Rose, les conte todo lo que había pasado, bueno casi todo y para cambiar el tema, dije:

-¿Y tu Rose? ¿Qué hay con Emmie?- dije con malicia…

-Mi osito y yo ya somos novios…

Luego de toda la charla de chicas nos fuimos a bailar, ya subido un poco el alcohol y pusieron nuestra canción favorita, yo y Rose nos pusimos a hacer nuestra coreo y Alice nos siguió como si toda la vida hubiéramos bailado juntas, de repente toda la gente empezó a hacer un circulo alrededor de nosotras…

Sentí unos brazos fuertes y conocidos abrazarme y una dulce y aterciopelada voz me susurro en el oído…

-Estas preciosa…

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿No es romantiquisimo lo que hizo Ed? DEJENME UN REWIEWS NO SEAN MALITAS SI?**


	7. Capitulo 6

**NOTA: Todos los personajes son de sólo la historia es mía...**

* * *

EDWARD POV

Estaba en mi cuarto, pensando en mi bella _novia _que bien sonaba!. Cuando recibí una llamada de Jasper, estaba un poco desesperado…

-Alo, Ed ¿estas con tu hermana?

-No, pero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Yo, yo …-Jasper me estaba poniendo nervioso…

-Habla Jasper-dije con tono amenazante…

-Esta bien, llegue a casa y encontré a mi ex –novia sentada no en una ropa muy decente, y me dijo que una chica baja, con aspecto de duendecillo, estuvo por acá…

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO QUE TU EX? ¿JASPER QUE LE HICISTE?!- grite en el teléfono…

-Ed, yo con ella no tengo nada, pero creo que María le dijo otra cosa, porque después de echarla del depto. de Bella, fui a mi cuarto para llamar a Ali y encontré una nota…- esto último lo dijo con pesar…

-¿Qué decía Jazz?- dije más calmado, pues tiene que estar sufriendo y a mi me paso lo mismo no podía juzgarlo, siempre malentendidos…

- Te la leo: "_Jasper creo que siempre te amare, ya que fuiste mi único y primer amor, pero verás debiste a verme dicho que tenías una novia, pues no sabes lo que sentí cuando me informo y quédate tranquilo, te dejare de molestar, ya no tendrás que decidir por una de las dos, yo me retiro del juego y por favor no me llames, ni me busques, pues será inútil…"_

"_Siempre tuya, aunque tu no mío… Alice"_

Sentí unos sollozos al terminar la carta y me sentí muy apenado, Jasper era un buen chico y de lo poco que lo conozco sé que jamás dañaría a una dama…

-Jasper hermano, yo te ayudaré a recuperarla, por ahora ¿quieres venir a un bar-discoteque? No tienes que bailar sólo nos tomamos unos tragos y hablamos, invitare a Emmett ¿Qué dices?...

-Esta bien Edward, vamos en mi auto ¿a que hora los paso a buscar?...

-Ven en 1 hora, es tiempo suficiente para despertar a Emm y vestirnos, te esperamos…

Colgó y yo fui a despertar a Emmett, le conté y este con gusto aceptó venir, luego nos encargaríamos de que Jazz vuelva con la pixie…

Llegamos al bar y nos pusimos a conversar, de todo…

-Chicos, Jazz tengo que confesar algo…-dijo Emmett con seriedad ¿Cuándo Emm a estado serio?...

-Le pedí a Rose que fuera mi novia y ella aceptó- wow Emmett y Rosalie, bueno es que se complementan ella es seria y él es bueno, él es Emmett…

Ya que estamos en noche de confesiones…

_-Bellayyoyasomosnovios-_dije entre dientes…

-¿Qué dices, Ed?- preguntaron los dos curiosos, ya lo solté así que…

-Bella y yo somos novios- dije en un tono claro, me daba un poco de miedo lo que pudiera opinar Jasper, porque Bella lo considera un hermano, pero bueno si no le dije nada por la pixie…

-Felicitaciones, _el niño Eddie esta creciendo_- dijo Emmett, limpiándose dramáticamente una falsa lagrima…

-¡Ya te dije que no me llames Eddie! ¡¿Entendiste _osito?!_- dije usando aquel apodo que el odiaba…

-Bueno, hermano te felicito, cuida a Bells ella es muy especial…-dijo Jasper sacándome de mi pequeña pelea con Emmett…

Después de esa pequeña conversación, fuimos por unos tragos, al bar que estaba cerca de la pista de baile, cuando me pareció ver a un montón de gente rodeando a chicas ¿habrá pasado algo?

Al parecer Emmett y Jasper estaban pensando lo mismo a un paso lento y para mi sorpresa eran Bella, Alice y Rose bailando sensualmente, con un poco de trago encima, Jasper y Emmett me miraron preocupados, preguntándome si debíamos acercarnos donde ellas, yo como simple respuesta asentí…

Fui hasta ella y la gente como adivinando nos hizo a un camino, vi que Jazz y Emm hacían lo mismo, pero al verla ya no había nadie más no había gente rodeándonos, no estaban mis hermanos ni amigos, _solo ella y yo…_

Estaba preciosa, el azul le hacía ver más apetitosa y ese leve sonrojo por el efecto del alcohol la hacia ver más tierna, me fui acercando lentamente, tratando de no asustarla y dije en su oído:

-Estas preciosa…

Lentamente se dio vuelta y me dijo a milímetros de mi boca:

-¿Qué haces aquí? No es que me moleste…- empezó a parlotear pero la calle con un beso que se fue volviendo más apasionado, incluso olvide que estábamos en una discoteque hasta que el inoportuno de Emmett nos grito…

-Búsquense un hotel…- y después casi se traga a Rosalie, Bella se lo devolvió citando sus palabras….

-Búsquense un hotel…-dijo la razón de mi existencia…

-Ahora vamos – dijo el moreno de ojos grises…

Y desaparecieron entre la gente, Bella busco a Jasper y a mi hermana entre la multitud pero no había nadie…

-Bueno ¿y no responderás a mi pregunta?- dijo Bella…

-Emm… Jasper estaba bastante deprimido así que vinimos a tomarnos unos tragos ¿y tu?-me mataba la curiosidad….

-Emmm… esto, se supone que veríamos películas y comeríamos helado, pero Alice llego con unos trajes y no me pude negar-dijo haciendo un tierno puchero- me estaban torturando, me tuvieron una hora arreglándome…

-Ah si, recuérdame darles las gracias a mi hermana y a Rose por dejarte así…

-¿Te gusta como me veo?-dijo inocentemente, mientras se mordía el labio…

No aguante y la bese, y dije – Eso responde a tu pregunta…

Estuve toda la noche bailando con mi ángel, canciones de todo tipo, nos besamos hasta que encontramos una hora prudente para irnos, no encontramos a los chicos por ninguna parte así que nos fuimos, ese fue el mejor día de mi vida…

JASPER POV

Estaba desesperado no sabía que hacer, verla ahí bailar tan bonita, me hizo estremecer y sentirme molesto a la vez, porque todos esos hombres miraban como un pedazo de carne.

Odio a María, hizo que la primera cosa buena y con sentido que tengo en la vida me desprecie por que supuestamente le mentí…

Llegue a donde Alice, la tome por la cintura y me la lleve hacía un lugar donde pudiéramos hablar, mientras balbuceaba que la bajara, que quería seguir bailando y muchas cosas incoherentes, creo que bebío mucho esta noche…

La lleve hasta un café cercano, pues sospechaba que el apartamento estaría ocupado…

Hay la senté y pedí un café bien cargado, me entro el valor y dije:

-Alice, yo…- y no me dejo terminar, pues al parecer estaba consciente y el alcohol se le había pasado…

-Sabes Jasper, no te disculpes, fui yo la ilusa que creí que podría tener un cuento de hadas y sabes no te culpo por muy chula que sea esa zo… disculpa por muy chula que sea tu novia, tiene un lindo cuerpo que todo hombre desearía, no creo que seas la excepción-dijo fríamente, como si estuviera hablando del clima, aquello me partió el corazón…

Me acerque a ella quedando a milímetros de su cara, pero me fui a su oído y susurre…

-Escúchame bien, Alice Cullen, ella no es mi novia, la única novia que tengo y deseo esta aquí a centímetros míos y estoy más que enamorado de ella y si tengo que ponerme de rodillas y arrastrarme por el piso para que me perdones lo hare…

Luego de eso le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a mi asiento, no tengo idea lo que hice, pero el miedo de perderla me hace perder los estribos…

Ella estaba estática en su asiento, de repente salió de aquel estado, susurro algo que no pude oír con claridad y dijo:

-Pe..Pero ella dijo que era tu novia- dijo confundida…

-Es mi ex novia, yo la termine porque me estaba engañando con otro tipo, aparte desde que te vi me comencé a enamorar de ti y estoy completamente e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti princesa…

Con Alice no sabía que me pasaba, yo no era así, era de pocas palabras, era tímido, pero con ella decía lo que siento libremente…

Cuando salí de mis pensamiento Alice estaba a centímetros míos y lentamente se fue acercando más y más a mi, hasta que no besamos, fue un beso tierno y dulce, para nada apurado, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo por delante…

_Un mes después…_

BELLA POV

Este mes había sido el mejor de mi vida, después del trabajo siempre con los chicos veíamos una película, en el depto. de nosotras y Jazz…

Rose y Emmett eran la pareja más apasionada y divertida que eh conocido, a Emmett le a hecho muy bien Rose, pues le pone alto a sus payasadas y a Rose le a hecho de maravillas Emmett ahora se ríe más y siempre la ves con una sonrisa no como ese antipático de Royce…

Pues en mi relación con Edward iba de maravillas, no habíamos tenido ningún problema, él es la persona más romántica, caballerosa, tierna, si lo sigo describiendo no terminare nunca, desde que él esta en mi vida esta dio un giro de 360º grados, ya no me daba miedo a entregarme y salir herida y lo mejor ya no pensaba en el pasado…

Jazz y Ali eran muy felices, después de que se reconciliaran, pero María no se la saco gratis, pues Rose, Ali y yo le jugamos una bien buena…

Tan sólo de pensar en ese momento me daba risa , habíamos averiguado en que hotel se quedaba y nos escabullimos en su habitación…

_Flashback…_

Estábamos en el closet de María, se quedaba en un hotel para nada lujoso…

Alice se encargaría de la ropa y yo de los zapatos y bolsos, mientras Rose estaba en el baño tratando de no hacer ruido mientras mesclaba su shampoo con _blondo_**(es una cosa que se usa para dejar el cabello rubio, pero queda muy feo y ordinario)**, en eso sentimos la puerta justo cuando terminamos y nos escondimos, esperamos con una cámara mientras salía del baño y justo cuando salió flash una foto de la nueva María una rubia para nada decente salimos corriendo, pero antes que nos subiéramos al auto, escuchamos un grito proveniente de la suit de esta, seguramente ya descubrió su closet…

_Fin del flashbacks_

Ahora me disponía tomar un vuelo con mis mejores amigas, amigos y el mejor novio del mundo, pues íbamos a visitar a mi padre a Forks, Rose, Jazz y yo estábamos felices y emocionados de volver al pueblo que nos vio nacer y crecer…

Con las chicas íbamos fabulosas Rose iba con un corsé floreado, zapatos del mismo estilo, pantalones amarillos, una cartera blanca y una flor en el cabello y este lo llevaba en rizos.**(En mi perfil el atuendo)** . De maquillaje llevaba lo necesario un brillo rosado, ojos delineados y rímel.

Alice iba muy bonita con una blusa corta y café al igual que sus zapatos, unos pantalones con estampado de cheetah, una cartera café también y un sombrero con diferentes tonalidades cafes, iba muy combinada. Su cabello iba apuntando a diferentes partes debajo de sombrero **(En mi perfil el atuendo :3)**, Alice llevaba sus ojos con diferentes tonalidades de marrones y sus labios eran solo brillos.

Y yo, desde que me hice amiga de esta adicta a las compras cambie mucho mi forma de vestir. Yo llevaba mi cabello liso debajo de un sombrero azul, llevaba unos jeans azules apegados al cuerpo, una blusa celeste de cuello redondo arreglada con un cinturón negro, traía una pulsera plateada, unos aros de plumas azules y unos zapatos plateados **(En mi perfil el atuendo)** debo admitir que me veía muy bonita. Mi maquillaje no era nada muy elaborado solo rímel, delineado y un gloss rosado…

Subimos al avión y cada uno se sentó con sus respectivas parejas, ya pasados unas horas de vuelos Jazz tenía a Alice durmiendo en hombro, Emmett tenía a Rose durmiendo en su regazo y yo y Edward íbamos escuchando música, después de media hora nos disponíamos a aterrizar, ¿Qué nos depararía Forks?

* * *

**Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado el cap Dejen su reviews si?**

**Javii'h**


	8. Capitulo 7

**NOTA: Los personajes son de S. Meyer sólo la trama es mía, espero que les guste...**

* * *

BELLA POV

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Port Ángeles y ahí estaba Charlie, en una ¿camioneta? Yo creí que vendría en el carro de policía…

-Hola, Bells, Rose, Jazz cuanto han crecido-dijo forzando una sonrisa, mi padre no era muy devoto de demostrar sus sentimientos- hola chicos, llámenme Charlie-dijo mirando a los 3 Cullen…

Al ver que yo miraba extraña aquella camioneta dijo…

-Bueno-dijo mi padre un tanto nervioso-en el coche no cabían todos, así que le pedí prestada la camioneta a m amigo Billy Black-me tensé al oír el nombre del padre de mi exnovio y Rose y Jasper lo notaron, pues ellos eran los que más me conocían más que nadie, pero me alivie porque Edward no reconoció el apellido…

Nos subimos en la camioneta y los chicos se presentaron, Charlie y Emmett iban en una discusión sobre el futbol americano, pues Charlie era un fanático de este y al parecer Emmett también, Jasper y Edward venían hablando de música, Rose y yo veníamos explicándole a Alice todo lo que podíamos hacer…

Llegamos a casa y papá nos explico que las tres chicas dormiríamos solas en un cuarto mientras los chicos en otro….

Desempacamos y con las chicas decidimos ir a dar un paseo, los chicos nos alcanzarían después, ya que se quedaran ayudando a papá a tratar de hacer la barbacoa…

Salimos rumbo al pueblo, ahí caminamos mostrándole nuestra ciudad a Alice, nos encontramos con Ángela una dulce niña del instituto con quien me sentaba, pero lo más desagradable pasó cuando nos estábamos tomando un helado…

-Hola _Isafea…_-dijo una voz nasal que yo tanto detestaba…

Me iba a para a encara a Jessica, cuando Rose y Alice lo hicieron…

-Haber zorra Stanley-dijo Rose con tono amenazante- no te vasto con lo que te hice en el instituto ¿quieres más? Mira que puedo hacer lo mismo…

En ese momento tuve un recuerdo…

_Flashback…_

Estábamos llegando al instituto, veníamos comiendo helado pues ese día hacían unos 15º grados, cuando Jessica se apareció en frente de nosotros…

-Hola, _Isafea_ ¿con que cara te presentas después de todo lo que paso?- le iba a decir algo pero en ese momento Rose agarro su helado y se lo restregó en la polera, pero con eso no le vasto, si no que agarro el mío e hizo un rico shampoo en el cabello de Jessica y cuando pensé que nos íbamos a ir, tomo el de Jasper y se lo metió en la en la espalda….

-Y yo pensaba que las zorras no hablaban-dijo en un tono alto para que Jessica escuchara, todos en el pasillo estallaron en carcajadas, incluyéndome…

-Gracias, Rose no sé que haría sin ti…- y la abrace

-Nada querida, eso harías- y nos fuimos riendo hasta llegar al aula…

_Fin flashback_

Cuando desperté de mis pensamientos vi algo que jamás espere, Alice le había arrojado su batido de fresa en la cara a Jessica y esta última gritaba vuelta loca…

Para rematar Alice le dijo…

-No pude estar cuando le hiciste esa maldad a mi amiga, pero como estoy ahora…

Yo no me iba a quedar atrás…

-Ah y esto combina con tu operada nariz…- y le plante el helado en la nariz…

Con eso nos fuimos a casa a ver como seguían los chicos…

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con una barbacoa casi lista y nos dispusimos a servirla, cuando estábamos sentados comiendo con Charlie, Alice dijo…

-Charlie, te queríamos pedir permiso para salir esta noche a un restaurant en Port Ángeles-dijo haciendo carita de perro mojado…

A mi padre no le quedo más remedió que aceptar, pero ¿quién le dijo a esta niña que yo quería salir?...

Cuando estábamos en la cocina me dispuse a preguntarle a Alice

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que íbamos a salir?- dije con tono molesto…

-Hay Bellita no te preocupes ya lo tengo todo resuelto, atuendos, maquillaje, peinado- dijo enumerando la tortura que sufriría esta tarde- aparte Rose ni sabía y le parecío estupenda idea, lo que pasa es que tu eres una amargada, por eso con Edward hacen pareja perfecta…

Dijo carcajeándose, en ese momento llego mi príncipe a rescatarme…

-Alice, si sigues molestando a Bella, tirare al agua todos tus vestidos, zapatos y carteras Gucci-dijo con tono entre divertido y amenazante…

-Noo, mi ropa-y con eso salió volando de la habitación…

-Gracias, por salvarme mi caballero-dije en tono meloso acercándome a sus labios…

-De nada mi ángel…- estábamos apunto de besarnos cuando sentí un carraspeo proveniente de Charlie…

Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque al corazón, me empecé a preocupar al ver que no reaccionaba, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo este ya había reaccionado y Edward dijo…

-Charlie, te quería pedir tu bendición, pues le pedí a tu hija si me concedía en honor de ser mi…- en ese momento Ed fue interrumpido por mi padre…

-¿Te vas a casar? ¿Hace cuanto se conocen? Bella ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías novio…- pero en ese momento ni yo ni Edward, pudimos aguantar las carcajadas y mi padre, al parecer es había enfadado, cuando logre calmarme dije..

-Esto Charlie, no nos vamos a casar, simplemente me pidió ser su novia- y hay venían de nuevo las carcajadas que logre aguantarme, pero Edward no tubo la misma suerte, pues tubo que ahogar una de ellas en una fuerte tos…

-Oh, bueno-dijo Charlie claramente avergonzado- disculpen, yo…

-No pasa nada, papá-dije yo…

Después de aquel vergonzoso incidente las burlas por parte de Emmett no se hicieron esperar…

Una de ellas fue: -Bueno, Edward vez cuando pidas la mano de Bella sabrás que tendrás que tener un médico al lado…-ganándose un golpe por parte mía y de Rose

Así pasamos el resto de la tarde y cuando eran la 5:00 PM Alice nos sacó a mi y a Rose de los cómodos brazos de nuestros novios, alegándome que si no me paraba me torturaría más todavía, yo instintivamente corrí a donde Alice y a Rose le dijo simplemente que la tenía que ayudar dejándome perfecta…

Después de mas de una hora y cuarentaicinco minutos frente a maquillaje y utensilios, me vestí cuando me mire en el espejo, no me reconocí, si la vez pasada me gusto esta vez no tenía palabras…

Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y desordenada, pero a la vez sofisticada, el maquillaje no era mucho sólo lo necesario para hacer que mis ojos se vieran más grandes y un brillo rosa. Traía unos lindos pantalones negros apegados al cuerpo, una polera celeste de varias capar que en el escote tenía detalles negros, unos tacones plateados con un lindo detalle, unos aros celeste con negro tal como mi atuendo y un precioso chaleco que me hacía parecer más sofisticada… ( cgi/set?id=53168142&.locale=es)

Salí del baño y e quede petrificada al ver tanta belleza, Alice traía una blusa mandarina con unos pantalones floreados, su chaleco era peludo, traía tacones plateados más altos que los míos, su pelo lo llevaba liso con una flor del color de la blusa, de maquillaje iba tal como yo, pero esta traía un color más fuerte en los labios… ( alice_paseo/set?id=53170632&.locale=es)

Rose no tenía como describirla en palabras ¿perfección? Ok no esa se queda corta, esta traía pantalones rallados con fucsia y negro, traía una blusa negra corta con escote en forma de corazón y una chaqueta como de cuero pegada al cuerpo, sus tacones eran negros, y traía una flor fucsia en el cabello, esta lo tenía recogido en una cola baja al lado, su maquillaje era igual al de Alice y al mío, pero esta llevaba los labios fucsias… ( rose_paseo/set?id=53174106&.locale=es)

Llegamos al restaurant en Port Ángeles y cenamos entre anécdotas y bromas, también les conté a los chicos lo que paso en la tarde con Stanley, cuando vimos que era una hora prudente para irnos, pagamos la cuenta y Alice se le "ocurrió" ir a bailar (nótese el sarcasmo "")

Estábamos en la única discoteque de Forks, por lo que gente de la Push, Port Ángeles y Forks estaba reunida aquí en su mayoría sólo jóvenes, bailamos un buen rato con las chicas, hasta que llegaron los chicos con ánimo y nos pusimos a bailar, yo ya estaba cansada por lo que decidí decirle a Edward que iba al baño y volvía, iba llegando al baño cuando una mano agarro mi antebrazo con fuerza y no me dejaba avanzar, estaba apunto de gritar cuando una mano morena y fuerte me tapo la boca… "No te acuerdas de mí querida…"-dijo la voz que yo tanto temía…

Desperté en un cuarto oscuro con las manos atadas y vendadas, lo único que quería era estar en brazos del hombre con quien fui feliz durante un mes "mi novio", pensé inconscientemente…

De repente sentí arrastrar una silla y ponerla enfrente mío, cuando una voz que yo reconocía muy bien dijo…

-Lo siento amor, pero todo esto es necesario para que volvamos a ser felices, la pelirroja se encargara de lo demás…- y ahí caí en la inconciencia…

EDWARD…

Bella había ido al tocador hace más de 15 minutos y yo estaba sumamente preocupado, llame a los chicos para preguntarles si la habían visto y la respuesta de estos fue negativa, preocupados revisamos toda la discoteque y nada, se nos ocurrió llamar a Charlie para preguntarle porsiacaso Bella había llegado por allá, pero yo estaba seguro que no , tenía un mal presentimiento…

Llegue hasta la pista de baile con esperanzas de que ella estuviera ahí, pero nada, estaba desesperado, pues esto era mi culpa yo debí haberla acompañado, ¿Qué tal si un violador…?

No Edward no te permitas pensar así, me dije para mi mismo…

Con los chicos llamamos y dejamos miles de msjes de texto, decidimos llamar a Charlie de nuevo y nada , este último estaba muy preocupado, llegamos a casa de Bella y Charlie se nos acercó desesperado preguntando donde estaba y yo no sabía que responderle ¿pues que le iba a decir? ¿la perdí? No podía hacer eso…

Como las 4:00 AM ya nos desesperamos había pasado ya una hora y nada, no llegaba a casa, no había ni un msje, estábamos al borde de la histeria…

A las 4:30 AM recibí la llamada de un número, con la esperanza de que fuera ella, pero en ves de ella, era a única persona con quien menos deseaba hablar en estos momentos…

-¿Qué quieres Victoria?- susurre algo exasperado…

-Nada, sólo que si quieres recuperar a Isabella entera deberás seguir mis instrucciones- dijo con malicia…

BELLA POV

Ya habían pasado 5 día desde aquel fatal incidente, recuerdo como llegue a casa…

_Flashbacks_

Recuerdo que me subieron a un auto, pero sólo recuerdo cuando estaba tirada en la acera de afuera de mi casa, en ese momento llegaron los chicos y me cargaron al sofá…

-Dios, Bella nos tenías preocupados-dijo Alice tirándose a abrazarme…

-Tranquila no paso nada ¿si?-dije a modo tranquilizador…

-Bell, dime que no fue él-dijo Rose y yo solo baje la cabeza sorprendida por el descubrimiento de Rose…

-Bella, por favor dime que no…-dijo desesperada, yo aun en shok sin saber que decir…

-Ahora si mató al chucho-dijo con rabia, iba a salir corriendo, pero me di cuenta de algo, si decía algo los chicos tratarían de hacerle daño y lo que menos quiero es que estén en peligro…

-No, Rose, no fue él, en realidad nose quién fue- nose como mi mentira me salió tan creíble…

-Lo siento Bell, tu sabes lo que significas para mi y…-no la deje terminar la abrace con toda la fuerza y terminamos llorando como magdalenas…

Después vino Emmett y me dijo : - ¿Y no hay un abrazo para tu hermano oso?-dijo haciendo un tierno puchero…

-Ven acá- le dije con una sonrisa, en un momento pensé que ya nos los volvería a ver…

-Bueno Bellie, eres como mi hermanita, me tenías preocupado-dijo Jazz dándome un pequeño abrazo….

Pero faltaba una persona muy importante y como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente, venía entrando a la habitación con Charlie…

-Hija, me tenías preocupado-dijo Charlie claramente emocionado…

Y mi salvación no dijo nada, solo me miró con su sonrisa torcida tan característica, haciendo que mis piernas flaquearan….

Vino me abrazó, pero no me beso, sino deposito un beso en el pelo, mientras susurraba "Tenía mucho miedo de perderte, que bueno que estés bien"…

_Fin del flashback_

Con los chicos nuestra relación estaba de maravillas, pero con Edward era otra cosa, cada vez más alejado, cada vez más distante y aunque lo negara me dolía mucho…

No tuve tiempo para seguir, porque Rose y yo le dimos la idea a Alice de que fueramos a montar en motos, pero esta siempre tan dramática dijo que necesitaríamos ropa especial y nose como llegue a mi cuarto y en estos momentos me estaba vistiendo, ok no si se la respuesta Alice Cullen…

Estábamos preciosas, Alice había hecho un excelente con las ropas…

Todas llevábamos chaqueta y pantalones de cuero, pero en diferentes modelos, pero cada una con accesorios y remeras en colores característicos… **(en el perfil los atuendos)**

Fuimos a buscar las motos al garaje, cortesía de los chicos de la Push. Con Rose nos manejábamos muy bien en estas, pues toda la vida estuvimos en una, pero no sabríamos como lo haría Alice, pero esta no lo hacía nada de mal, dimos un paseo por todo Forks, con chicos silbándonos y cosas…

Llegamos a la casa y papá nos estaba esperando, pues nos íbamos en 2 horas más al aeropuerto de Port Ángeles y quería despedirse, porque tenía turno y no iba a poder acompañarnos…

Nos despedimos de Charlie y subimos, cada una pensando en lo increíbles que fueron estas vacaciones…

Pero todavía había algo que me aterrorizaba ¿Por qué Jacob me secuestro ¿Por qué me solto así? Y ¿Quién era esa pelirroja de quien hablaba?

* * *

**Yo creo que ya saben quien es la pelirroja, wukjakwk espero que les guste :)**


	9. Capitulo 8

**NOTA: Los personajes no son mios, la historia si**

* * *

**En esta escena escuchen "because of you"**

El vuelo salió muy bien, cada uno se iba a ir a su depto. , pero Alice propuso que viéramos una peli, así que Rose, Jazz y yo mandamos nuestro equipaje en taxis y nos dirigimos al depto. de Alice, en Miami caía una lluvia torrencial nunca antes había llovido así, los chicos estaban dentro del depto. de Alice ordenando las cosas, Edward y yo estábamos afuera y justo antes de entrar Edward dijo:

-Debemos hablar-yo asentí y lo seguí hasta afuera, justo debajo de un techito que nos cubría de la lluvia...

-Yo también quiero hablar-dije decisivamente, pues era la ocasión perfecta para preguntarle- ¿Qué esta pasando?¿Porque tan distante?

-Debemos terminar-dijo sin ningún rastro de sentimiento…

Esas palabras destrozaron mi corazón, todo mi futuro se venía abajo…

-Es lo mejor…

Dijo sin expresión en el rostro, balbucee lo único que podría decir:

-¿Tu no me amas?-dije en total confusión…

-No, yo no te amo, eres muy poca cosa para mí, yo necesito algo menos patetico…-sus palabras me hirieron mucho "patética", tenía razón era muy patética no me podía derrumbar al menos no frente de él, pero en mi interior una simple palabra derrumbo mi mundo, lo único que quería en ese momento era gritar y desaparecer. Ahora entendía sus actitudes, lo frío y distante que estaba siendo, porque ya no besaba, sólo depositaba un beso en mi coronilla o en mi pelo…

-Bien eso lo deja todo claro, puedes salir de mi vida cuando quieras…- no se como fui capaz de decir esa frase completa sin ponerme a llorar, debía dejarlo ir…

-Sólo quería decirte que te cuides- deposito un beso en mi pelo y con eso se subió en su volvo, dejándome destrozada, el único hombre a quien había amado y siempre lo hare me dejaba aquí, tirada y sin nada…

Él no entendía que yo ya no quería cuidado, que sin él nada me importaba, que mi corazón estaba vació y sin vida, con tan solo una frase, que no entendía que el mundo podía hacer lo que quisiera y no me heriría, pero él con una palabra tiró mi mundo, lo destruyo. Lloraba, pues es lo único que podía hacer para sacar el dolor que tenía, pero ni eso funcionaba, él era al único que iba amar poro siempre, por más que pasaran los meses y los años…

No quería que las chicas me vieran así, hice lo único que podía correr hasta que mi cuerpo o permitiera, nose cuanto estuve corriendo, ni tampoco si seguía llorando, pues la lluvia se mesclaba con mis lagrimas y ni siquiera sabía si estaba lloviendo todavía. Me caí varias veces en el camino, creo que me corte y enterré algunas cosas pero no me importo, hasta que sentí que tropezaba con algo y caí en la inconciencia.

ALICE POV

Estábamos esperando a Bella y a mi hermano cuando recibí un msje del teléfono de Ed "Cuiden a Bella, terminamos y la deje abajo para que subiera a tu depto.., eso fue hace más de 5 minutos. Te quiero, Ed"

Baje corriendo las escaleras y los chicos preocupados por mi repentina acción…

Y el aparcamiento estaba vacío, no había rastro de Bella…

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto una alterada Rose- ¿Dónde están Bella y Edward? ¿le pasó algo malo a Bella?

No respondía estaba en un visible estado de shok…

-Responde Alice- dijo desesperada, yo no podía articular palabra, por lo cuál le entregue el celular…

-Ahora yo lo mató-dijo una muy enfadada Rose, pero Jasper la sujeto- Jazz tu estuviste cuando le paso lo de Jacob, estaba muy mal y eso que no estaba enamorada, imagínala ahora- dijo sollozando Rose…

¿Jacob? ¿Quién rayos era? ¿y que le había hecho a Bellie?

-Tranquila Rose, no serás tu quien se manche las manos- dijo ¿Jasper?- tu sabes que Bella es mi hermanita y cualquiera que se llegue a meter con ella se mete conmigo…

-Tranquilos, ahora lo que importa es Bella, vamos a buscarla-dijo Emmett tranquilamente…

En eso Rose corrió a su coche y todos nos metimos rápidamente antes que partiera, anduvimos dando varias vueltas alrededor de mi depto. , pero nada…

-Donde está no pudo a ver ido muy lejos, menos Bella se puede a ver caído…- dijo Jasper con claro tono de frustración en su voz…

Y hay se me ocurrió algo…

-Claro ya se donde, Rose toma este camino que nos dejara a las afuera de un pequeño bosque, seguramente ahí esta-dije esperanzada…

Llegamos y nos adentramos caminando hacia el bosque llevábamos caminando 10 minutos cuando a lo lejos, divisamos un cuerpo mucho más pálido de lo normal, con muchas heridas y muy mojado…

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!-gritaron al mismo tiempo Rose y Jasper, en realidad ellos tres eran una familia, luego salieron corriendo…

Cuando llegamos revisamos el cuerpo de Bella, tenía el pulso bajo…

-Vamos hay que ir al hospital- en eso Emmett tomo en brazos a Bella y la llevo…

Llevábamos esperando media hora en la sala de espera, cuando salió mi padre…

-¿Cómo esta Bella, Carlisle?-dijo Rose, ella se moriría si le pasaba algo, Bella era como su hermana…

-Bueno Bella….

ROSALIE POV

Estaba tan ¿tan como decirlo? Molesta, si eso, pero más intenso. Maldito Edward, si maldito mil veces, por su culpa mi hermana, mi mejor amiga estaba en el hospital, todavía recuerdo cuando llegamos…

_Flashbacks_

-¿Cómo esta Bella, Carlisle?-dije desesperada, juro por dios si a Bells le pasa algo, Edward se quedaría sin descendencia…

-Bueno Bella….- huuuy me esta impacientando esto, decidí interrumpirlo para que se apurara…

-Vamos, ¿Qué pasa?-dije ansiosa…

-Si me dejan continuar, les digo-me calle pues quería saber que pasaba- Bueno, ella esta inconsciente producto de un fuerte golpe, aparte de que tiene múltiples heridas y corte, una pierna fracturada y tiene un fuerte resfriado a punto de pasar a neumonía producto de las lluvias…

Alice, le pregunto unas cosas a Carlisle que no puse atención, hasta que cierta pregunta me sacó de mis cavilaciones…

-¿Me pueden contar que pasó?-dijo Carlisle…

-En realidad-Alice iba a responder, pero no la deje seguir…

-En realidad, Carlisle. No tenemos mucha idea, por lo que deberás preguntarle al idiota de tu hijo, lo único que sabemos, es que le llego un mensaje a Alice de Edward, donde decía que habían terminado y luego bajamos a ver a Bella y no la encontramos. Anduvimos buscándola, hasta que la encontramos en un bosque y por el equilibrio de mi amiga seguramente se cayó varias veces haciéndose las heridas, y como notaste esta lloviendo-dije molesta…

-Edward-dijo su padre en un tono ¿molesto?- yo le advertí…

-Bueno, bueno ya calmemos los ánimos-dijo mi osito- tendremos que esperar a que Bella despierte, para saber lo que paso…

_Fin flashback_

Llevaba un día en la clínica, pues ayer la trajimos y mi amiga seguía inconsciente, juro por mis padres que están en el cielo, que si Bella no despierta, Edward no sólo se quedara sin descendientes, en realidad se quedara sin dientes, maldito sea mí cuñado…

Estaba sola en la habitación de Bella, pues los chicos habían ido a comprar algo para comer, ya que no me quería despegar de su lado. De repente sentí que alguien se removía…

BELLA POV

Me pesaba los parpados, por más que quería abrirlos no podía, estaba en completa oscuridad, quería moverme, pero no encontraba mis piernas…

Me esforcé un poco y pude abrir los ojos, la luz me segó por un momento hasta que me acostumbre, me removí un poco, intentando ver en donde estaba…

Era una habitación completamente blanca, con cortinas celestes, a mi lado había maquinas en todos lados, ¡claro estaba en un hospital! ¿Pero porque?

Trate de recordar, cuando caí en la cuenta de que me había caído corriendo por el bosque…

Me volteé y vi a Rose, no en muy buenas condiciones, tenía ojeras, el pelo un poco desordenados y una mirada triste, me volví a remover, intentando acomodarme, en ese momento subió la vista y me sonrío, no podía negar que fiera como fuera y en las condiciones que fuera Rosalie era igual de bella.

-Bells, Bellie me habías asustado-dijo abrazándome- no lo vuelvas a hacer y ahora ¿Qué te hizo ese idiota? ¿Debo ir y dejarlo sin hijos? ¿Estas bien?...

Suspire…

-Primero si estoy bien, y si quieres que te cuente tendrás que comer y , asearte y dormir un poco, porque estoy segura que no te has despegado de mí-dije con reproche…

-Si Bells, esta bien, pero cuando vuelvas me contarás, ¿si?, te dejare con Jazz y Alice, luego volveré con Emmett y se irán ellos, pero conste que sólo lo hago porque tu eres muy cabezota y lo necesito, si por mí fuera no te dejaría sola…

-¿Cómo ellos también han estado aquí?- wow, los chicos si me querían…

-Si estaban comiendo en la cafetería y luego me traerían algo- esto último lo dijo en un susurro, tratando de que no escuchara…

-Rosalie Lilian Hale, ¿No has comido en….-luego caí en la cuenta que no tenia idea cuanto había estado inconsciente…

Rose como adivinando mi pensamiento dijo:

-Te trajimos ayer en la tarde, y son las 15:00 hrs. (3 de la tarde)

¿Tan poco había estado inconsciente? Para mi habían sido como meses…

-Bueno déjame seguir-dije con un astivo de diversión en mi voz- Rosalie Lilian Hale ¿No has comido ni dormido nada en 24 hrs. ?

-Bueno yo…- iba a empezar a defenderse, pero en ese momento llegaron los chicos..

-Bellita, Bella- dijo la musical voz de Alice- pensé que iba a tener que conseguirme otra compañera para las compras-dijo haciendo un puchero y luego abrazándome…

-Alice, tranquila, que me queda mucha tortura que soportar todavía…- con ese comentario todo se largaron a reír menos ella…

-Bellie hermanita-dijo Emmett dándome un abrazo de oso…

-E..me..ett n..oo resp..iroo-dije entrecortadamente…

-Perdón-dijo elevando las manos en señal de disculpa…

Pero en eso se me acerco Jazz…

-Pensé que tendría que vengar tu muerte-dijo haciendo una mueca- aunque no me parece tan divertido si es mi cuñado- dijo cuando descubrió que me reía…

Se fue Rose y Emmett a descansar y Jasper había ido a buscar a Carlisle para avisarle que había despertado, me había quedado con Alice cuando soltó la pregunta que me hizo recordar lo que había pasado…

-¿Me contaras que pasó con mi hermano?

-Alice, yo- pero en ese momento me salvo la campana, Carlisle era mi doctor, mi propio jefe, que vergüenza…

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Hola, Carlisle, me siento bien, pero de repente tengo un poco de dificultad para respirar- tome un respiro para seguir- que vergüenza que Ud. Sea mi doctor, es mi jefe, yo quería informarle que me quería ausentar unos días del trabajo, no sólo por mi accidente…

-Bella, por eso no te preocupes vuelve cuando quieras, ya contrate a alguien que te remplace, aparte no podrás volver en mínimo tres semanas, tendrás que usar escayola para caminar…

Y caí en la cuenta de que no me había visto así que eche una mirada disimulada por mi cuerpo, tenía la pierna con escayola, vendas por varias partes , pero al levantarme para observarme un poco mejor, un fuerte dolor de cabeza me hiso exclamar un gemido…

-¿Estas bien?-dijo un preocupado Jasper..

-Si es solo- e hice un gesto con la mano apuntando a mi cabeza…

-Es normal-dijo Carlisle en tono medico- le diré a las enfermeras que te traigan algo para el dolor- con eso salió de la habitación, pero me dejo claro que cualquier cosa no dudara en llamar…

Pero ahora venía lo peor…

-Bella, dejamos un tema pendiente-decidí ignorarla- Isabella Marie Swan si no me cuentas, cuando te recuperes, no saldrás del centro comercial…

-Bueno te cuento-pero en ese momento mi mundo se empezó a derrumbar, empecé a recordar, empecé a ver las cosas, Edward no me amaba…

-Bellie, estoy preparando mis tarjetas-dijo Alice con malicia

-Esta bien, pero Jasper por favor no te enfades- y le hice un puchero "made in Alice"

-Ok-respondió este…

Les conté todo lo que pasó y le pedí el favor a Alice y Jazz que les contaran a Rose y a Emmett, no quería repetir la historia…

A la semana me dieron el ata, llegue a mi apartamento y me encerré en la habitación, no salía para nada, no comía, no tenía idea cuantos días llevaba así, varias veces Rose y Alice había intentado entrar, pero no las dejaba…

Era tarde por lo que intente dormir, pero me desperté a las horas gritando por las pesadillas, en eso entro una preocupada Rosalie, ¿Cómo entro, si la puerta tenía pestillo?

-Me canse-dijo- la iba ocupar sólo en caso de emergencia-dijo señalando una llave-pero ya es mucho, esta no es mi amiga, ni siquiera cuando después del engaño de Jacob estabas así…

Y empecé a sollozar…

-Bella, llevas más de 1 semana sin comer y mañana tenemos que ir a que te quiten esa escayola, vamos a la cocina, te preparare algo…

-Esta bien Rose-dije más tranquila, caminando hacía la cocina para comer algo…

-º-º-º-º-º-º-

3 semanas después…

-¡BELLA! ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!-grito la duende aporreando la puerta…

Llevo casi un mes de zombie, sólo como cuando me obligan, no salgo del depto., los chicos están muy preocupados y no saben que hacer conmigo.

Un gritó de Rose me sacó de mis pensamientos:

-¡Bell! Ábrenos, es importante-dijo mi casi hermana Rose, ella era la más afectada yo era su pequeña y ahora estaba destrozada y se sentía impotente por no hacer nada. Me levante y les abrí, pues no quería hacerlas sufrir….

-¡Por Dios! Bella ¿Has comido y dormido bien?- dijo una preocupada Alice…

-Esto…

-Claro que no-dijo una enojada Rosalie- gracias a tu hermano, tiene unas pesadillas que la hacen gritar, no sale de este inmundo cuarto, su piel no ha recibido luz solar por más de 2 semanas y sólo come a menos que Jazz o yo la obliguemos-dijo en tono severo…

-Hermanita, no debes-dijo Al con tono de pena…

-Daremos un paseo después de explicarte ¿si?-dijo una esperanzada Rose...

-Pero volviendo al punto-dijo de nuevo con animo la pixie- estoy de cumpleaños 3 días y hare una gran fiesta, y Bella antes que preguntes, no puedes faltar y ya elegí tu vestuario, ese día Rose y yo te maquillaremos, así que arriba el ánimo que tenemos fiesta….

-¡Siiii!- dijo una emocionada Rose, tan sólo por verlas feliz lo hare…

-Ok, Ali, pero que no se te pase la mano, con mi maquillaje y vestuario, ¿Si?-dije un poco arrepentida de lo que había dicho…

Pero hay caí en la cuenta, es la fiesta de Alice, ahí estará su familia, ósea que estará Ed… ward..

De tan sólo pensarlo me dolía y las chicas notaron mi expresión….

-Bells, nosotros te protegeremos estará Jazz y Emm, créeme que mi osito te extraña mucho, eres su hermanita pequeña-dijo Rose…

-Esta bien, todo por uds., pero conste me dejaran irme temprano…

-Ok Bellie…-dijeron alucinó las dos…

Fuimos a caminar por un helado y a caminar por el parque, pero lo que vimos no nos gusto para nada, ahí estaba el ex amor de mi vida, con la pelirroja de la oficina besándose, ok ya entendí no soy tan lenta, me dije a mi misma, este es el maldito motivo porque terminamos, pero claro, ella era pelirroja, de cuerpo de escandalo y ojos entre verdes y pardos, dé la impresión se me cayo el helado y quede en un pequeño shok, las chicas vieron hacía donde tenía puesta la mirada, quedaron estupefactas, Rose estaba pensando que tortura usar con él y Alice repetía algo como: _"No puede ser, tubo la oportunidad antes, no ahora, ¿Por qué?" _

-Yo lo mató-dijo Rose sacándome de mis pensamientos…

-No-dije aterrada- vamos no vale la pena, él ya no me quería y yo no me puedo comparar con…-dije mientras una traicionera lagrima caía por mi mejilla…

-Claro que no Bella, tú eres mucho más bella que ella, aparte de tener un buen corazón y personalidad, no como esa arpía-dijo Ali…

Ya no aguanté ver la escena de besos y caricias, así que no me importo que las chicas me gritaran y él me mandara una mirada de ¿dolor?, no lo creo, seguramente vi mal…

Llegue al auto con unas agitadas amigas detrás de i, cuando me vieron, corrieron a abrazarme, Rose me pasó un pañuelo para limpiarme las lagrimas, que ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta que caían, nos fuimos a casa a descansar de lo que paso y pues ya era tarde, cuando llegamos a casa, estaba Jazz y Emmett esperándonos con pizzas y películas, cuando las chicas le comentaron lo que paso, Rosalie tubo que sujetar a su novio para que no fuera a partirle la cara a su hermano y con Jazz pasó lo mismo…

DÍA DE LA FIESTA…

_Toc toc toc…_

El sonido de la puerta me sacó de mi lectura, estaba leyendo el libro "Twilight", me lo recomendaron así que decidí leerlo…

Cundo abrí me quedé sin palabras, delante de mi estaba mi mejor amigo de la universidad…

-¡James, James!- dije de lo más emocionada…

-Bella, Bellita-dijo mi mejor amigo…

-Hay te extrañe tanto-dijo dándome un abrazo…

-Ni te imaginas cuanto yo-dije con la voz seca, recordando mi situación con... todavía me dolía pensar en su nombre…

-¿Bella?- Rosalie y Alice nos sacaron de nuestra burbuja…

-Oh, chicas, él es James, ella es Alice-dije apuntándola- y Rosalie ¿recuerdas que te hable de ella?

Asintió levemente…

-Sólo queríamos avisarte que nos empezaríamos a arreglar, ya almorzamos, así que…-dijo una entusiasmada Alice por su fiesta...

-Al-dije nerviosa- ¿podría ir James?

James me miraba con confusión…

-Claro y yo le explico Bellie-dijo adivinando lo que iba a hacer- es que estoy de cumpleaños y lo celebraríamos, tienes 3 horas para arreglarte-dijo sonriendo…

-Ahhhh eso-dijo entendiendo James- Feliz cumpleaños duende-dijo abrazando a mi amiga…

-Ah, no ¿tu también?-dijo carcajeándose del apodo puesto por mí-Como se nota que no son amigos-dijo con sarcasmo mi querida pixie…

Después de ese agradable momentos me dirigí a mi tortura, lo que ponía más nerviosa era saber que estaba a sólo 3 horas de ver a Edward, por fin podía pronunciar su nombre aunque me doliera, James me ayudo mucho cuando sucedió lo de Jacob, ¿Por qué no ahora? Él me ayudaría, sabía que no era lo mismo, porque nunca lo dejaría de amar, pero si al menos a vivir con eso, pero James, también tenía secretos, sólo sé que su novia, el amor de su vida, la habían obligado a dejarle porque ella era rica y tenía que lograr casarse con uno de los socios de su padre…

En 2 horas estuve lista y las chicas se fueron a cambiar, estaban espectaculares, cada una con su estilo correspondiente…

Alice tenía su pelo liso, su maquillaje era sencillo, pero elegante, de los mismos tonos de todo su atuendo rosa pastel, su vestido era precioso, aparte de llevar una flor en el cabello y unos bellos, pero altos y peligrosos (al menos para mí) tacones…

Rosalie, era una diosa, llevaba un atuendo fucsia, esta noche mataba, llevaba una flor en el cabello, unos tacones y un bolso del mismo color del vestido…

Al principio las chicas querían que usara un vestido azul, pero me negué a sabiendas que era su color favorito y que era el que siempre utilizaba con él…

Me vi a el espejo y me gusto lo que veía, llevaba mi cabello en ondas, agarrado con una flor rojo pasión, al igual que el vestido, tacones y bolso, esta era la nueva Bella, al menos lo sería delante de él…

Llegamos a la fiesta Alice y Rose, del brazo de Jazz y Emmett respectivamente y yo por supuesto con James, se veía muy guapo, pero obviamente yo lo veía sólo como un hermano. Nos sentamos, estuve un buen rato bailando, como otro charlando con las chicas, cuando llego mi pesadilla ándate, del brazo de su zorra-novia llamada Victoria, esta noche iba a ser interesante…

* * *

**Chicas visiten mi nueva historia, es muy interesante!**

**Javii'h**


	10. Capitulo 9

BELLA POV…

Al momento de encontrarse su mirada y la mía, me invadió un sentimiento como si nunca hubiera visto el sol y lo estuviera viendo en este momento, trate de analizar sus ojos, para no perderme en ellos, pero me quede muy confundida estos se mostraban frustrados y con dolor, pero claro que estaba frustrado, que cómodo tener a tu ex a la que le juraste amor eterno y a tu actual novia en la fiesta de tu hermana (nótese el sarcasmo)…

Pasé un rato tomando tequila, estaba muy fuerte, pero necesitaba algo para olvidar; ya como las 11:30 PM, Alice anunció karaoke, subieron todos los chicos, Alice, que fue la primera cantó que fue Boyfriend de Avril Lavinge, Rose cantó I'm slave 4 u de Britney Spers, Jasper cantó It Will Rain de Bruno Mars y a mi queridito amigo Emmett no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que cantar Marica Tu, ¿Será que Emmie es gay? No lo creo Rose lo hubiera dejado, me reí internamente…

Era mi turno subí y encontré la que deseaba, con esto, tendría un poco de desahogo…

EDWARD POV

Estaba sentado con la arpía de Victoria a un lado, viendo a mi querido ángel en el centro del escenario, se veía simplemente perfecta, las diosas se quedaría sin autoestima con sólo verla, ella era indescriptible. De repente las luces se apagaron y empezó la melodía…

You left me standing there /Me dejaste ahí**  
**You didn't even care/ Ni siquiera te importó**  
**You just walked away/ Solo te fuiste**  
**I felt so scared/ Me sentí muy asustada**  
**  
You never even looked back at me/ ni si quiera miraste atrás  
So unaware of how cruel you could be/ no saves como puedes ser de cruel  
I was always there/ yo staba siempre allí**  
**Did you ever care?/ ¿Alguna vez te importó?

¿Qué si alguna vez me importo? ¿Si yo la ame? Claro que la amo, claro que me importa, por eso yo, por eso yo me estaba sacrificando, cada una de las palabras que ella me cantaba mirándome a los ojos, con dolor, dolor puro en los ojos, me quebró…

Did you ever care for me?

Did you ever believe in me?

Did you ever love me?

Did you?

Did you?

Did you?

_¿Alguna vez te importé?__  
__¿Alguna vez creiste en mi?__  
__¿Alguna vez me amaste?__  
__¿Alguna vez?__  
__¿Alguna vez?__  
__¿Alguna vez?_

Cada palabra me desgarraba el corazón, estaba tratando de mantener mi mascara de tranquilidad, ella no podía saber lo que estaba haciendo…

_no tuviste que caer__  
__no necesito tu llanto__  
__No quiero tu pena__  
__solo ning{un sentimiento__  
__Habría sido suficiente__  
__Nunca me sentí tan pequeño__  
__Tan insignificante__  
__me dejaste sin nada__  
__Con nada en absoluto__  
__¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?_

_¿Alguna vez te importé?  
¿Alguna vez creíste en mi?  
¿Alguna vez me amaste?  
¿Alguna vez?  
¿Alguna vez?  
¿Alguna vez?_

Caigo  
La oscuridad me rodea  
Abro mis ojos  
Y mi cabeza se inclina y lloro

¿Alguna vez creíste en mí?  
¿Alguna vez incluso ...

¿Alguna vez te importé?  
¿Alguna vez creiste en mi?  
¿Alguna vez me amaste?  
¿Alguna vez?  
¿Alguna vez?  
¿Alguna vez?

¿Alguna vez te importé?

¿Alguna vez me amaste?

Estaba atónito, yo la amaba más que mi propia vida, yo por eso lo hacía, por su seguridad, por ella, por que si yo no podría vivir en un mundo en donde ella no existiera…

_Flashback_

-¿Qué quieres Victoria?- susurre algo exasperado…

-Nada, sólo que si quieres recuperar a Isabella entera deberás seguir mis instrucciones- dijo con malicia…

-Entonces al punto-dije perdiendo la paciencia- quiero, no, necesito encontrar a mi novia…

-Bueno querido, por eso te llamaba, puede que yo tenga noticias de Isabella-dijo Victoria…

-¿La tienes tu?, dime- le dije muy molesto- te juro que si…

-¿Qué si que, Edward Cullen?, ¿Me matas?, que gracioso. Mira que yo si puedo hacerle algo a ella…

-¡NO! A ella no, por favor-le rogué, en este punto tenía la voz quebrada…

-Entonces, tendrás que fingir ser mi novio, pero antes debes deshacerte de esa mocosa…

-No la llames así, ¿para que quieres que sea tu novio, si no te amo?-dije apunto de estallar en sollozos, ella era mi vida y si tenía que dar la mía para que estuviera a salvo, lo haría…

-Fácil, mi querido Eddie-dijo haciendo uso del apodo que yo odio- yo tampoco te amo, simplemente eres guapo, tienes fama y mi querido padre quiere aliar las empresas más poderosas de arquitectura…

Así que ahí iba todo, Aro Volturi, el padre de Victoria, él daría su propia hija al diablo para conseguir más poder y que su empresa fuera la mejor…

-Victoria, ¿Cómo puedo garantizar, que esta contigo? Y si es así ¿Qué me la entregaras?...

-Escucha atentamente…

Ahí escuche los murmullos y pude reconocer que la voz de mi ángel, que murmuraba algo como "_No me toques, déjame en paz"_ y _"Por favor, a él no, no le hagas daño, no le toques un pelo a Edward, conmigo haz lo que quieras"_. Mi terca Bella, sólo en un momento así piensa en mí, me daban ganas de golpearme, por no estar ahí para protegerla, así que decidí aceptar, ella era mi vida, prefería verla con otro hombre, que en un cajón…

-Esta bien, Victoria, pero la quiero devuelta lo antes posible, y no quiero que te acerques, o el trato se cancela…

_Fin del flashback_

La salva de aplausos, me sacó de mis recuerdos, para mostrar a mi dulce ángel, con una sonrisa triste, pero de pronto, un chico rubios, con ojos color cielo subió al escenario y le dio un abrazo mientras la giraba, como yo lo hice alguna vez, pensé, pero todo esto era por su bien, por su seguridad…

Luego de bajarla, Bella tenía una gran sonrisa y lo que pasó después me desconcertó, el chico le dio un casto beso en los labios, me gire a ver la mesa de los chicos y me sorprendí al verlos con la misma expresión y al voltear a ver a Victoria, esta miraba con ¿celos? Al chico y a Bella..

Susurro un "James" y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, pero antes de que alguien mas lo notara se la limpió, para poner de nuevo la inescrutable mascara que tenía antes…

Me acordé de cuando la vi irse llorando del parque, me sentí como la peor basura del mundo…

_Flashback_

Estaba en mi auto con Victoria, ella dijo que debíamos ir al parque, pues en él estaba Bella y había que demostrarle que yo ya no la amaba, esa es la peor blasfemia que alguna vez dije…

Cuando la vi fue como si mi corazón volviera a latir, como si hubiera visto la luz por primera vez, estaba muy bonita, pero podía notar que estaba más delgada, que tenía unas ojeras horribles y que sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo característico de estos…

Estaba comiendo un helado con Alice y Rosalie.

-Ahora-dijo Victoria, dándome una mirada de pena- nos están observando…

Me dio un beso, pero para mi no lo era, no teníamos ningún sentimiento de por medio, sólo uno, proteger a la persona que amábamos, pues Victoria me contó su historia…

Cuando vi de nuevo su helado estaba en el suelo, tenía lágrimas en las mejillas y se veía como si se fuera a derrumbar, esa imagen me dolía mucho y era un dolor físico, lo único que quería era abrazarla y consolarla hasta que parara, pero no podía y Alice y Rose me veían como si quisieran matarme…

De repente salió corriendo y Alice y Rosalie vinieron hacia acá…

-Maldito bastardo, agradece que le prometí que no te mataría- dijo Rosalie-pero no dijo nada sobre pegarte- y me dio una cachetada, no me hizo sentir mejor, pero lo merecía…

-Me decepcionaste Edward, no cambiaste para nada, eres el mismo estúpido mujeriego de la secundaria-dijo Alice dándome una cachetada en la otra mejilla…

Con eso se fueron corriendo tras Bella…

_Fin flashback_

Sólo un pensamiento pasaba por mi mente en estos momentos, _Ella me olvido, ella esta con otro, no me ama._ Por una parte me alegro que ella fuera feliz, pero otra sólo quería golpear al chico y besar los labios, que alguna vez fueron míos…

VICTORIA POV

Después de que Isabella cantará su canción, admito que no es fea y no canta mal, ni siquiera me cae mal. Es tan sólo el hecho de que se interpone en los planes, lo que quiere decir, que es otra victima más del terrible Aro Volturi, más bien como yo le digo _papi…_

Subió James, el amor de mi vida, la persona que amaba con locura y por culpa del maldito de mi padre, no podía estar con él…

Recuerdo cuando lo conocí, él era mi luz…

_Flashbacks_

Estaba en el balcón mi cuarto tomando un refresco sentada en la pequeña terraza, mirando hacia el jardín, observando a un nuevo joven nuevo trabajaba en la mansión, era rubio, de tez blanca y ojos celestes, me encandilo, todo de él, su forma de caminar, su forma de actuar, todo absolutamente todo.

Baje y me dirigí hacia a donde el atractivo jardinero, me presente ante él con una enorme sonrisa y le dije:

-Hola, mi nombre es Victoria-dije mientras le estrechaba la mano…

-Buenos días señorita Victoria, mi nombre es James, ¿Desea algo en especial en que pueda ayudarla?

-No, sólo añoraba un poco de compañía, usted sabe mi padre es un hombre de negocios y la mayor parte del tiempo me encuentro sola, con las sirvientas y yo quería hacer algún amigo y al verlo de mi edad…

-Oh, bueno señorita-lo interrumpí, me estaba cansando del señorita…

-Dime Victoria o sólo Vic- le dije al guapo James…

-Claro, estaría encantado con la compañía de una guapa mujer-por primera vez en mi vida me sonroje y no es que lo hiciera con mucha frecuencia, algo me pasaba…

_Fin flashbacks _

Extrañaba tanto esos tiempos, no me podía quejar Edward era guapo, inteligente y rico, pero no era James…

Recordé nuestro primer beso, cada palabra que me dijo, cada acción…

_Flashbacks_

Estaba en el parque, todas las tardes después del trabajo James y yo nos escapábamos de mi casa, descubrí muchas cosas de él, como que trabajaba en las tardes para poder pagar la universidad o que no tenía más amigos que una pequeña chica, pero por alguna razón no me ponía celosa, era como escuchar a un hermano grande hablar de su hermanita pequeña…

-Vic, yo te quería decir algo muy importante-la voz de James me sacó de mis pensamientos—yo te quiero, no tan sólo como amiga, sé que no es correcto, pues tu eres una heredera y yo tan…

No lo deje terminar, me lancé sobre el y lo bese, él me beso con ternura y amor, como cada chica quería que lo hicieran…

-¿Entonces quieres ser mi novia?-dijo un muy nervioso James…

-Claro, amor

-Te amo-dijo mi novio…

-Yo más…

_Fin flashback_

Pero todo lo bueno acaba alguna vez y mi padre tenía que ser él motivo, tuve que dejar a James cuando se entero, dijo que yo estaba destinada para grandes cosas, no para la novia de un simple jardinero y que si no me alejaba mi James sufriría por mí, me aleje por su bien y diciéndole cosas muy hirientes, como que era poca cosa y que no lo amaría jamás que sólo fue un reto más…

Se me escapo una lagrima, mientras susurraba el nombre de mi amado…

ROSALIE POV…

Era lunes, ya habían pasado días de la fiesta y estaba saliendo del trabajo, iba con un vestido rojo pasión, al igual que los labios y llevaba un saco beige al igual que la cartera y los zapatos, además de unos aros dorados y el pelo liso. ( rosalie_trabajo/set?id=55207801)

Eran las 11:00 PM, hoy tuve reunión hasta tarde, iba pasando por un callejón, cuando sentí que me llamaba…

-Rosie, mi amor, ven aquí.-dijo un muy borracho Royce…

Seguí caminando, justo hoy no había traído mi auto ¡maldición!...

Corrió tambaleándose hacia aquí, me agarro por la cintura y grito:

-Miren chicos, vengan a admirar esta belleza

De repente 5 tipos aparecieron, estaban en las mismas condiciones que Royce, estaba paralizada, sabía lo que me podían hacer y mis pies no me respondían…

-Esta con mucha ropa para apreciarla-dijo uno de ellos…

Pero eso se puede arreglar- dijo Royce y me empezó a sacar la ropa, lo único que atine a pensar fue Emmett, mi amor sálvame…


	11. Capitulo 10

**NOTA: LA HISTORIA ES MIA, LOS PERSONAJES NO...**

* * *

BELLA POV

Me dolió cantar la canción decía todos mis sentimientos y dudas, después de terminar subió Jame y me abrazo, me susurro un "Bien hecho, esa es mi Bella" y me beso en la mejilla, no pude detener el impulso de mirar hacía donde Edward y Victoria, sus ojos expresaban dolor y ¿traición? Y Victoria tenía se estaba secando una lágrima escurridiza, cuando Jame miró en la dirección que observaba se quedo atónito, tenía una mueca de dolor y cuando miro a la chica una mezcla de entre odio y dolor pude observar en su mirada…

-¿James?-dije asustada al ver que no respondía y que se miraban fijamente con Victoria- ¿estas bien?

Al fin me contesto..

-Si Bells, esto…-dijo nervioso- yo me tengo que ir estoy cansado por…

No lo deje terminar y le dije que todo estaba bien, que se fuera, a la media hora que se fue James, me excuse diciéndole a Alice que había venido y bla bla bla, ella dijo que estaba bien…

Llegue a la casa, me prepare una tina relajante con sales de baño, cuando estaba a punto de dormirme, salí del agua para ponerme el piyama y acostarme, en donde al poner la cabeza en la almohada Morfeo se apiado de mi….

Me levante con un muy buen estado de ánimo así que decidí salir a caminar, me puse unos jeans negros, un poleron **(Sudadera) **celestes, unos lentes para el sol y mis infaltables convers, llegue y me senté en una banca a mirar el parque, estaba lleno de niños con sus madres jugando, de parejas de todas edades y lo más importante todo eran felices ¿porque no podía tener una vida como ellos? _Te lo dije, no te enamores… _dijo cierta vocecilla en mi cabeza, pero lo hecho hecho esta y no creo que esta vez pase, él amor de Edward es algo que nunca olvidaría, pero no voy a dejar que me destrocen otra vez, como dijo alguien alguna vez _el amor le da el poder al otro de destruirte…_

Suspire, cuando una voz me trajo de regreso al mundo real…

-¿Por qué una dama tan hermosa como tu, esta llorando sóla en un parque?-¿estaba llorando? Me pase una mano en mi mejilla para comprobarlo y el extraño tenía razón, estaba llorando. Me di vuelta a mirar al dueño de aquella pregunta, era de cabellos negros de unos preciosos ojos verdes, pero no tan bellos e hipnotizan tés como los de él, tenía facciones finas, pero perfectas, era muy guapo…

-Hola mi nombre es Anthony-dijo aquel chico, que ironía, el chico se llamaba Anthony, como Edward…

-Hola soy Bella-dije ofreciéndole mi mano…

-Bueno Bella, ¿contestaras mi pregunta?-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano…

-No creo que sea prudente hablar de esto con alguien que apenas conozco-dije frunciendo el ceño, pero algo en él me daba confianza…

-Bueno para que nos conozcamos más ¿quieres ir a almorzar conmigo?-lo mire dudando, pero uso la misma cara de perrito que usa Alice, en cierta forma me recordó a ella…

-Esta bien, pero sólo por que me caíste bien-dije riéndome…

EMMETT POV

Estaba preocupado eran las 11:00 PM y ninguna llama de Rosalie, tenía un mal presentimiento. Decidí caminar hacía la oficina para preguntarle al guardia, llegue y le pregunte si había visto a mi Rose, él dijo que había salido hace tan sólo 3 minutos, corrí y llegue al frente de un callejón, cuando vi a Royce y 5 tipos más rodeando a una joven no veía como era sólo vi una chaqueta en el piso para entender el propósito de esos bastardos, corrí a ayudar a la chica y me quede perplejo al ver que se trataba de Rosie, mi instinto animal salió a flote y le pegue a cada uno de los malditos, que quedaron inconscientes, pero le llego el turno a Royce, le rompí la mandíbula y cuando arrancaba, le grite:

-¡Te vuelves a acercar a ella y te mató!

Ahí caí en la cuenta de que Rosalie no reaccionaba, estaba en shok, le subí la cremallera del vestido, me saque la remera para colocársela y la tome en brazos para llevarla al jeep. Cuando la subí me decidí a hablarle:

-Rose, amor, tranquila, estas conmigo-dije lentamente como si le hablara a un niño de 5 años…

-N..oo no n-oo me toques, suéltenme- decía una y otra vez, seguramente todavía estaba en shok…

Llame a Carlisle y le conté, me dijo que la llevara de inmediato, que él le avisaría a Jasper, Bella y Alice…

-¿Cómo esta mi hermana?¿que pasó? –pregunto Jazz que venía de la mano con Alice…

-Jasper, intentaron violarla, unos minutos más tarde y nos lo lamentamos-dije sintiéndome culpable por no haberla protegido…

-Emm hombre no te sientas culpables-dijo adivinando lo que pensaba-esos malnacidos tuvieron la culpa, si algún día me los encuentro los mato…

-Tranquilo que casi lo hice, si no fuera por tu hermana no me detengo-dije con una sonrisa mientras recordaba como había quedado Royce…

En eso salió Carlisle para informarme que Rose estaba bien, sólo tenía unos cuantos moretones y estaba despertando del shok, pensamos quien sería el mejor para verla y decidimos que tenía que ser su hermana de toda la vida ósea Bella, pero en eso llego inesperadamente Edward, por lo que Alice llamó a Bella y lo puso en alta voz…

-Alo Bells

-Eh hola Alice-dijo ¿nerviosa? Bella…

-Cariño ¿Dónde estás?

-Te acuerdas de Anthony, me invito a salir y estamos en un restaurante, le puedes avisar a los chicos que llegare tarde…

Sentí un gruñido que delato a mi hermano, Edward es un imbécil, se anda revolcando con Victoria, termina con Bells y ¿esta celoso?...

La duende interrumpió mis pensamiento:

-Esto Bella, hay algo que tengo que decirte, necesito que te vengas rápidamente al hospital…

-¿Es muy urgente? Es que no quiero interrumpir mi cita con Anthony, tu misma dijiste qque necesitaba salir…

-Bella-dijo Alice interrumpiéndola a ella y a un gruñido de parte de Edward-a Rose la trataron de violar…

Silencio

Más silencio

-¿Bella?-pregunto Al

-Estoy hay en diez minutos, cuando llegue me contaran quien es el maldito, porque se acordara de Isabella Swan todos los días-dijo con voz maléfica y corto…

-Wow-dije sorprendido- ¿segura que llamaste a Bellie Bells?

-Claro idiota-dijo Ali- y tu Ed me debes una explicación ¿No se supone que no amabas a Bella?

-Claro que no-dijo un nervioso Edward…

-¿Entonces porque te pone celoso que Bella rehaga su vida?

-Yo, yo…-dije el imbécil de mi hermano…

-Tendrás que confesar ahora mismo, porque lo se todo Victoria no es más que una maldita farsa ¿lo dices tu o lo digo yo?- ¿QUÉ? No entiendo nada de lo hablan…

-No sé de que hablas Alice…

-A no, Edward Cullen, recuerda que debes decirnos T-O-D-O, Rose, Bella y yo interferimos para que Emm y Jazzy no te mataran…

Pero lo que vi al final del pasillo me dejo atónito…

BELLA POV

Después de aquel agradable almuerzo con Tony y si ahora le decía así, me invito para una cena después del trabajo, que por cierto regresaría este Lunes…

Me puse un vestidos rosa, con piedras plateadas incrustadas en forma de cinturón, con pliegues, era hasta medio muslo. Llevaba unos tacones blancos con piedras plateadas, un bolso del mismo estilo y una pulsera. Me hice una cola con tira buzones (rulos) y me puse un poco de brillo rosado, sombra plateada, rímel y delineador..

Me la pase muy bien cuando recibí una llamada de Alice, Rose estaba en el hospital por un intento de violación por dios mi amiga, Anthony se ofreció a llevarme y como no estaba de ánimos para manejar ni discutir acepte. Tony era un chico tierno, amable, pero yo solo lo podría querer como amigo….

Llegue y corrí a donde distinguí aun oso, a dos cabelleras rubias, una negra y ¿una cobriza? No, no no podía ser él, iba a dar media vuelta e irme, pero recordé a mi amiga, todas las veces que me defendió, todas las veces que me consoló y me dio el valor de enfrentarlo. Anthony me dio la mano en señal de apoyo, al parecer él también había reconocido a Edward, pero que se entere que ya soy la niña débil que dejo por la cabeza en llamas de Victoria, corrí lo que me quedaba del pasillo, con estos enormes tacones, mientras Anthony me sostenía la cintura y me apretaba la mano, corrí a abrazar a Emm seguramente estaba muy mal…

-Emm, ¿cómo esta? ¿Dime que no paso nada?-dije angustiada…

-No, Bells tranquila, sólo esta en shok esta por despertar y pensamos que serías la adecuada para verla…

-Ok, Emmie con gusto, pero déjenme presentarles a Anthony, si no fuera por él habría tenido un accidente-dije riéndome…

-Esto Bell-dijo Alice-siento arruinar su cita-dijo mirándome a Anthony y a mí…

-No te preocupes Rose esta ante todo-dije sonriendo…

-Bueno, Alice, Emmett y Jasper, él es Anthony, Anthony ellos son mis mejores amigos y hermanos de toda a vida. Y él es Edward, hermano de Alice y Emmett…-escuche un bufido después de eso…

-Tony ¿te puedo decir así verdad?-pregunto Emmett- si le haces daño a la enana, te las veraz conmigo…

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Jasper…

-Chicos, yo con Bella quiero algo serio-dijo Tony, mientras yo me sonrojaba- si no la hubiera conocido el domingo le pediría matrimonio…

Se escucho un gruñido de parte de ¿Edward? Y un bufido de parte de mi querida amiga Alice, la mire enarcando una ceja y ella artículo un perdón…

-Bueno chicos iré a ver a Rose, Anthony si quieres te vas-dije tímidamente…

-Hermosa, me encantaría quedarme, pero sabes mañana trabajo y te vendré a ver mañana de nuevo ¿si?-asentí y me dio un beso muy muy cerca de los labios…

-Adiós Tony-lo abrase y le susurre un gracias por todo, ni siquiera mire a Edward, pase de largo le di un abrazo a Jasper y le dije que Rose era fuerte y que lo iba a superar, a Ali le dije algo parecido y la abrase y a Emm le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla, un abrazo y le dije lo fuerte que era Rose…

Llegue a la habitación y Rose estaba sentada con la vista perdida y llorando. Exclame un jadeo al verla así esa no era mi Rose…

-Rose, bonita-dije situándome al frente de ella- Por Dios Rose estoy aquí-dije abrazándola, ella me devolvió el abrazo con inseguridad…

-Bella, me querían hacer daño, si no fuera por osito yo, yo…-dijo asustada…

-Shhhhh, tranquila, aquí estamos todos para protegerte, afuera esta tu novio, tu hermano, tu cuñada, tu cuñado, tus suegros y tu mejor amiga- dije abrazándola…

-¿Cuñado?-dijo ella…

-Si afuera esta Edward, hace un rato se fue Anthony, estaba en una cita cuando me llamaron-ella miro como estaba vestida y dijo- muy buena elección por cierto-dijo soltando una risa…

-Rose, ¿como te puedes concentrar en mi ropa en estos momentos?

Ella soltó una carcajada, la abrase y le dije que llamaría a Emmett, para que viniera a verla, ella puso una expresión de miedo y me pregunto:

-¿Y si ahora que estoy sucia no me quiere? ¿y si me deja? No Bell yo no pudo-no la deje seguir y le dije…

-Rosalie Lilian Hales, deja de pensar así, Emmett esta más que enamorado de ti, ha estado muy preocupado para que no lo quieras ver así que ya…

Me fui dejando a Rose sola, le informe a Emmett que pasará y salí hacia la cafetería, allí estaba Edward, Alice y Esme, les avise como había visto a Rosalie y se alegraron, Alice insistió que deberíamos prepararle una fiesta a Rose cuando saliera del hospital, por primera vez en mi vida no me opuse, Edward no hablo más que para responder cuando le hablaban directamente, en mi interior se lo agradecí…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y visiten mi nueva historia Los sentimientos siguen, estoy terminando esta historia, no tardare en subirla, luego me dediare de lleno a la otra...**

**Javii'h**


	12. Capitulo 11

**1 semana después…**

Nos encontrábamos preparando los últimos detalles con Alice, la fiesta de Rose sería celebrada hoy. Ella no tenía consecuencias graves, sólo pesadillas, pero Carlisle dijo que con él tiempo pasaría…

Nos estábamos arreglando, ya que Rose llegaría arreglada, porque supuestamente fue a cenar con Emmett…

Era hora llegaron todos, yo había invitado a Anthony y a James, Edward vino con la zorra de Victoria, aparte de un montón de compañeros de trabajo de todos, amigos, etc. Nuestro depto. Estaba repleto, me llego un msje de Emmett indicando que estaba abajo, di la orden, apagaron la música, las luces y se callaron, de repente sentí un repiqueteo en la cerradura. Supe que era el momento por lo que conté con los dedos delante de todos hasta 3, justo en el momento que luz se prendió gritamos "Te amamos Rose". Ella estaba en la puerta con expresión sorprendida y lagrimas en las mejillas, de repente corrió hacía Jazz, Ali y yo y nos abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y decía gracias, gracias, gracias…

La fiesta estuvo muy buena, ya alrededor de las 12:00 AM se retiraron todos, quedando los más cercanos, Victoria y Edward; Jasper y Alice; Emmett y Rosalie; Carlisle y Esme (también fueron) ; James y yo. Emmett de repente tomo una copa de champagne y quiso brindar, todos lo apoyamos así que nos servimos, pero en el momento más inesperado, él se agacho y saco una cajita de terciopelo, con un anillo de oro blanco y gran diamante, Rose estaba dada vuelte no había notado nada, pero al darse vuelta Emm dijo:

-Sé que no soy la persona más inteligente, ni tampoco la más romántica, no soy el más guapo, como tampoco el más responsable, pero te amo por sobre todo defecto, cualidad o virtud. Te amo porque desde que te vi supe que eras lo que necesitaba, sé que al principio fui un imbécil, pero yo siempre te he visto por quien eres y no como eres. Por eso Rosalie Hale ¿me harías el honor de ser esposa de este gran imbécil?

Me corrían las lagrimas los Cullen eran unos románticos, incluso Emmett. Rose estaba paralizada, pero de un momento a otro se lanzó a los brazos de Emmett y lo beso para después susurrarle un si quiero, con una gran sonrisa…

**1 semana después…**

Nos encontrábamos preparando los últimos detalles con Alice, la fiesta de Rose sería celebrada hoy. Ella no tenía consecuencias graves, sólo pesadillas, pero Carlisle dijo que con él tiempo pasaría…

Nos estábamos arreglando, ya que Rose llegaría arreglada, porque supuestamente fue a cenar con Emmett (**El aspecto de las chicas se los dejo en suspenso para el próximo cap si?)**

Era hora llegaron todos, yo había invitado a Anthony y a James, Edward vino con la zorra de Victoria, aparte de un montón de compañeros de trabajo de todos, amigos, etc. Nuestro depto. Estaba repleto, me llego un msje de Emmett indicando que estaba abajo, di la orden, apagaron la música, las luces y se callaron, de repente sentí un repiqueteo en la cerradura. Supe que era el momento por lo que conté con los dedos delante de todos hasta 3, justo en el momento que luz se prendió gritamos "Te amamos Rose". Ella estaba en la puerta con expresión sorprendida y lagrimas en las mejillas, de repente corrió hacía Jazz, Ali y yo y nos abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y decía gracias, gracias, gracias…

La fiesta estuvo muy buena, ya alrededor de las 12:00 AM se retiraron todos, quedando los más cercanos, Victoria y Edward; Jasper y Alice; Emmett y Rosalie; Carlisle y Esme (también fueron) ; James y yo. Emmett de repente tomo una copa de champagne y quiso brindar, todos lo apoyamos así que nos servimos, pero en el momento más inesperado, él se agacho y saco una cajita de terciopelo, con un anillo de oro blanco y gran diamante, Rose estaba dada vuelte no había notado nada, pero al darse vuelta Emm dijo:

-Sé que no soy la persona más inteligente, ni tampoco la más romántica, no soy el más guapo, como tampoco el más responsable, pero te amo por sobre todo defecto, cualidad o virtud. Te amo porque desde que te vi supe que eras lo que necesitaba, sé que al principio fui un imbécil, pero yo siempre te he visto por quien eres y no como eres. Por eso Rosalie Hale ¿me harías el honor de ser esposa de este gran imbécil?

Me corrían las lagrimas los Cullen eran unos románticos, incluso Emmett. Rose estaba paralizada, pero de un momento a otro se lanzó a los brazos de Emmett y lo beso para después susurrarle un si quiero, con una gran sonrisa…

**¿Les gusto? Dejen sus comentarios ¡plis!**

ROSALIE POV…

La felicidad me invadía, Royce y esos malditos quedaban atrás, iba a ser una Cullen, la esposa de mi osito, definitivamente AMO A EMMETT CULLEN, según él no es el más inteligente, según él no es él no es él más guapo, según él no es la mejor persona, pero para mí es todo eso y más me hace reír como nadie, LO AMO!

Mi cuerpo no respondía, me lancé a y lo bese y le susurre un si quiero, cuando nos salimos de nuestra burbuja personal, me di cuenta que Bella y Alice estaban llorando, Victoria me miraba con envidia, Jazz con orgullo y Edward miraba a Bella ¿con esperanza? Que le pasaba a ese idiota, la deja tirada por una zorra y luego la mira con esperanza; James con felicidad, pero a mi no me importaba nadie en estos momentos, sé que suena egoísta, pero es verdad, más tarde e haría un interrogatorio a Edward y vería algo con que vengarme por hacerle eso a mi amiga…

EDWARD POV

Ya una semana de que la noticia de que Rose y Emmett se casaban, ahora estaba nervioso,, en una hora tendría a mi ángel y le explicaría todo y cada una de las cosas que pasaron, este mes de agonía y sufrimiento había sido el peor de mi existencia. Recuerdo cuando me despedí de Victoria, pues ella iba a buscar a su amor James, se iba a escapar se su padre. Al final James resultó se el mejor amigo de Bella, como también recuerdo el interrogatorio por parte de Rosalie, cuando termine de explicarle todo me dio una bofetada, me susurro un bastardo, para luego abrazarme, Llevamos más de 5 días planeándolo todo, la loca de Alice, se iba a encargar de que Bella no supiera nada.

Según ella piensa irá a celebrar el compromiso de Rosalie con Alice, una salida de mujeres, la chapa de una puerta me saco de mis cavilaciones…

BELLA POV

Esta semana había sido extraña y rápida, de repente llego al depto. y James estaba con maletas afuera listo para despedirse, se despidió y prometió volver a verme cuando lo necesitara, pero me dijo que no iba a ser necesario pronto. Eso fue uno de los actores más extraños como si estuviera planeando algo. Como también lo fue un msje que recibí de parte de él:

"_Bellie estoy muy feliz, por fin podré tener la vida que quería y no por empleo, si no porque la única chica a quien eh amado, me vino a buscar y escaparemos juntos, si no recibes noticias pronto, no te espantes, estaré fuera de cobertura"_

Me alegraba, esa chica, había cometido un gran error al no haber echo eso al principió, era genial que disfrutaran él tiempo perdido…

Y aquí me hayo yo, arreglándome para salir con mis queridas mejores amigas-hermanas, porque eso eran, saldríamos a festejar que una de nosotras estaba comprometida y lista para atarse, Rose estaba feliz, era el sueño de su vida, ni que decir de Jazz quien se encontraba, de lo mas orgulloso "por su hermanita" como decía él, Emmett era felicidad andante, Alice ella disfrutaba planear la boda de su cuñada dobles y sus suegros eran los más alegres…

Me encantó el vestido, por primera vez en un mes ocupe el azul, era un vestido de tiritas en forma de corazón ajustado en el busto y después suelto, con tacones y cartera azules, me recogí el cabello en una cola hacia al lado y me hice rulos, mi maquillaje era sombra difuminada azul, delineador, rímel negro y brillo rosado.

Cuando termine de verme al espejo, Alice me vendo y dijo : "No hagas nada o te llevare por un mes de compras"

Me deje guiar hasta el porche de Alice, sentí que me sentaban y cerraban la puerta, luego de un rato abrieron la puerta, y me condujeron hacia a alguna parte, sentí el repiqueteo de una llave en la manilla y me guiaron hacia algún sitió y me sentaron, estaba ansiosa, cuando sentí un perfume conocido y susurraron en mi oído: "Estas preciosa, recuerdas como me encantaba el azul en ti"

Oh, Dios mio, no estoy soñando, me pellizque el brazo, ouch no estaba soñando, de repente me sacaron la venda, para revela r a un Dios griego ante mí…

-¿Don…donde están las chicas?-conseguí decir…

-Bueno, Bella yo tengo que explicarte algo y ellas me ayudaron para traerte aquí-dijo notablemente nervioso, traté de mantener la calma, pero no ayudaba tener a semejante hombre enfrente…

-¿Qué? Maldita sean, Rosalie Lilian y Mary Alice-dije entre dientes…

-Bella, por favor no te enojes-no lo deje terminar…

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En el rancho de Carlisle y Esme, ellos me lo prestaron

- ¿Cómo puedo irme? Ya se llamare un taxi-dije para mi…

-No Bella, no podrás-dijo tocándose el puente de la nariz…

-Si tu tuvieras un derecho por sobre mi-dije sarcásticamente-además recuerdo haber cancelado unos planes con Anthony para salir, y no pienso desperdiciarlos-dije…

-Maldita sea-exclamo furioso- ya no puedo con esta farsa, no puedo ver como otro te toca, no puedo ver que otro te bese, no lo soportaría- dijo al borde de las lágrimas, ¿Qué? ¿Porqué me decía esto, al ver mi cara de confusión estallo de nuevo- no puedo creer que pienses que no te ame, pensé que te tendría que estar hora tras hora para recién sembrar la duda en ti, pero no tu me creíste tan fácil, ¿Cómo una simple palabra quebró tu fe en mi? ¿A caso no recuerdas todas las veces que te dije que te amaba?- mi cara era de confusión total, ¿Me amaba y estaba con Victoria? ¿Me mintió? No puede ser, esto debe ser un sueño, me estaba volviendo loca- Te voy a explicar desde el principio yo ya no soporto esto. Cuando a ti ti te secuestraron, yo estaba al borde de la histeria y me llamo Victoria, me dijo que ella te tenía – cuando dijo eso lo paré…

-Espera, espera, espera yo no estaba con Victoria, a mi quien secuestro fue Jacob-dije arrastrando las palabras…

-Maldito chucho, conspiro con Vick- ¿Vick? Maldito mentiroso-tenemos que hablar con ella-al ver que no respondía siguió, me contó todo y cada una de las cosas que paso, yo estaba en shok no podía hablar, ¿De verdad lo había hecho todo para protegerme? ¿No me estará engañándome de nuevo?

-Bella por el amor de Dios di algo, lo que sea, pero dilo-dijo al borde de la histeria después de que pasaran 10 minutos y yo todavía en shok…

-Yo..yo nose que decir-dije después de otros 5 minutos…

-Bella ¿Todavía me amas? ¿Me podrías perdonar? O es muy tarde ¿hay otra persona? Si es así yo estaría dispuesto a hacerme a un lado y dejarte ser feliz-dijo con desilusión en sus ojos, eesa idea hizo que mi estomago se hiciera añicos, ¿Yo aún lo amaba? Claro, con todo mi corazón. ¿Lo podría perdonar? Sólo el tiempo diría, pero yo me canse de sufrir. ¿Habría otra persona? Jamás, con estos pensamientos me apresure a contestar…

-Edward-el me miró a los ojos- yo nunca te podría olvidar, no hay otra persona, pero no se si yo pueda perdonarte, me cuesta tanto creer que me ames y más con lo que pasó, pero este mes a sido el peor, verte besándote con ella me mata y-no me dejo terminar, me beso y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas en mi cuerpo cobró vida propio…

-Bella, amor mío, te amare por siempre, usaré cada uno de los día para remediar mi error, pero antes contrataré a alguien para cuidarte, hay que contarle a los chicos…

-No, Rose se pondrá como loca y yo se lo quiero contar-por primera vez en la noche me detuve a mirar la habitación, estaba más que hermosa, habían pétalos de todos colores azules, rojos, blancos, amarillos, rosados, puestos cuidadosamente en cada jarrón. Habían velas por todas partes y de todos colores, globos con forma de corazón con "Te amo" escrito y otros con "Perdóname, eres lo mejor de mi vida". También habían osos de peluches, sin duda Rosalie estuvo involucrada, sabía que me encantaban y por todos los detalles, también Alice, tendría que agradecerles más tarde. Seguí mirando, hasta que encontré una mesa, cuidadosamente arreglada, con dos platillos tapados y vino, cuando Edward vio lo que hacía, pregunto…

-¿Te… te gusta? Rose y Al me ayudaron con los detalles, si no te gusta podríamos irnos y te prepararía algo-no lo deje terminar le bese, nos envolvimos entre beso y beso, caímos al piso y Edward dijo:

-Deberíamos cenar, se enfría…

Cenamos entre risas y risas, me contó lo patético que fue su mes y yo hice lo mismo, ¿Cómo podíamos a ver sido tan tontos? Todo por la maldita manía de sobreprotector que tenía, así pase la mejor noche de mi vida, me había reconciliado con el amor de mi vida…

_-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·_

_2 MESES DESPUÉS…_

- Emmett McCarthy Cullen acepta a Rosalie Lilian Hale como su esposa-dijo el sacerdote a Emmett…

-Si acepto-respondió este…

-Rosalie Lilian Hale acepta a Emmett McCarthy Cullen…

-Si acepto-dijo una muy nerviosa Rose…

-Si nadie se opone a esta boda-dijo el sacerdote- los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar ala novia-Rose y Emm se sumergieron en un beso cargado de ternura y pasión, todos estallaron en aplausos…

Estábamos en la boda de Rose y Emmett, habían sido unos meses de locos el matrimonio de Rose, nos mantuvo muy ocupados, además de pasarlas con Edward, habían sido los mejores meses en mi vida. Esta había pasado de ser monótona y aburrida a ser una llena de alegría y amor, los Cullen habían revolucionado mi vida y la de los Hale, para hacernos más feliz de lo que podía ser…

Cuando me dirigía a felicitara los novios, unos brazos se posaron en mi cintura y un mentón en mi hombro…

-¿Cuándo me dirás que si?-pregunto mi dios griego…

-Mmm tal vez-dije ya cansada, estos dos meses de preparación de la boda me lo había estado pidiendo y yo siempre respondía que no…

-¿De verdad?-pregunto sorprendido…

-tal vez, sigue insistiendo -dije…

-Espera un momento-dijo y fuimos hacia la mesa de los padrinos, en donde estaban Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rose, Emm y yo…

-Bueno-dijo Rosalie llamando la atención de todos-tengo una gran noticia que contarles a todos, bueno primero quiero que vean un video que prepare…

Era un video con fotos de ellos, en diferentes partes, pero también con fotos de todos juntos. Cuando pensé que iba a terminar el video había una foto de botines de bebé. Oh por dios, Rose ¿estaba embarazada?

-Roseeee, te felicito, que seas muy feliz, este siempre a sido tu sueño- al parecer no todos habían llegado a la conclusión que yo…

-Este.-dijo nerviosa- Osito vamos a ser padres-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos…

-Rose-estallo Emmett- te amo, te amo, te amo, gracias por darme el mejor día de todos…

Cuando termino la efusividad por el embarazo de Rose, le toco a habar a cada uno de los más cercanos, había ya sido el turno de todos tan solo faltaba Edward…

-Bueno-dijo mi flamante novio- yo me quería colgar de la celebración para- oh no no iba a ser lo que yo creía, se arrodillo y sacó un hermoso anillo- Bella amor, se que te lo eh pedido un millón de veces, y que esta no debería ser la excepción, pero ¿Quisieras ser mi esposa?

Todos estaban en shok, nadie salía de su sorpresa, todos sabían de los intentos fallidos, pero nunca pensaron que lo haría en el matrimonio una parte de mi quería decirle toda clase de cosas cursis y que me encantaría, pero otra muy notable quería patearle el culo por hacer esto, pero ya estaba bien…

-Si-dije y todos aplaudieron y vinieron a felicitarnos incluso Rose y los chicos que salieron recién de su estupor


	13. Capitulo 12

**N/A: LA HISTORIA ES MIA, LOS PERSONAJES NO...**

* * *

BELLA POV

Me desperté ansiosa, ya seis meses planeando esto, seis meses de estar sin información sobre tu boda. Ya que Alice, Rose y Edward, no querían que hiciera mucho. Rose ya tiene una guatita bien pronunciada para sus siete meses de embarazo, luego de su luna de miel en el caribe, que por cierto estuvieron un mes, ayudo a Ali a hacer todo, así que a mi sólo me daban detalles y preguntaban pequeñas cosas, era irritante no saber como iba a ser mi boda, pero por un lado lo agradezco. Me iba a meterá la ducha cuando entro Charlie, Alice, Rose, Victoria, ella me conto toso, estuvo rogando mi perdón y que fuéramos amigas, me explico lo de su padre y me conto la historia de James, era una especie de Romeo y Julieta, pero en vez de la familias eran las clases sociales y su padre era un ogro , no se que habría hecho si Charlie me hubiera prohibido ver a Edward, pero ahora nos casaríamos y eso me hacía la mujer más feliz del mundo; y Esme, ella era un amor, la mejor suegra del mundo sin duda alguna, en realidad ella era algo así como mi madre…

-Isabella Marie Swan, pronto Isabella Marie Cullen-dijo la duende- metete a bañar, tienes 20 minutos, sales tomas el desayuno y vienes que hay que prepararte-dijo excitada por todo esto…

-Claro, Pixie-ella me miro feo por el apodo- Papá, Esme, Vicky, Rose como me alegra verlos aquí, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti Ali-dije fulminándola por su ataque de ansiedad…

-Igual me amas-dijo con un puchero irresistible…

-Ok, ok-dije antes de entrar a la ducha…

Estaba frente al espejo, con Alice maquillándome, Rose peinándome, Esme haciéndome las uñas y Vicky arreglando la ropa de las demás y teniendo todo listo, yo estaba ansiosa ¿y si Edward se arrepentía a último y ya no quería? Me empecé a abrumar con todo y las chicas y Esme lo notaron…

-Isabella-me llamo Rose- te considero mi hermana, te conozco desde siempre, te as a casar con alguien maravilloso y que te ama, así que dejas las inseguridades o lamentablemente Edward se quedara viudo antes de casarse-dijo haciendo que todos en la habitación estallaran en carcajadas…

Me pusieron mi vestido, era precioso (N/A:** OCUPO EL MISMO QUE EN AMANECER, SINCERAMENTE AMO ESE VESTIDO). **Las madrinas, es decir Alice, Rosalie y Victoria llevaban vestidos azules con detalles plateadas, esos eran los colores de la boda. Me saco de mis pensamientos la voz de Ali…

-Bueno Bella, repasemos, tu vestido es nuevo…

-Esto, Bells, yo me coordine con Alice, es decir, ella me coordino y este es de tu abuela Marie, por lo viejo y azul, ya que mandamos a remplazar las piedras por zafiros-dijo con un adorable rubor…

-Ohhh, gracias papa, de verdad, te amo-dije emocionada…

-Yo también Bells…

-Toma-dijo Rose- esto es mío, era mi segunda liga, póntela…

-Entonces estamos listos-dijo Alice aplaudiendo, lo viejo, lo nuevo, lo azul y lo prestado…

Estaba nerviosa, la marcha de Cannon empezaba a sonar en la casa de los Cullen y yo del brazo de Charlie empecé a caminar, estaba todo bellísimo, vi a Charlie, a James y a Vicky juntos, a su lado Rose con su gran barriga y a Emmett, a Alice y a Jasper, a mis suegros, pero al mirar al frente todo desapareció, sólo estaba Edward y yo, no importaba el lugar o situación, eramos nosotros dispuestos a unirnos ante dios y el hombre, aunque nuestro corazones y destinos estuvieran juntos ya hace mucho. Si no fuera por Charlie habría salido corriendo a besarle estaba guapísimo, era el hombre más perfecto en la tierra y sería mio dentro de poco…

Estaba el padre diciendo todo y cada uno de las cosas de los típicos matrimonios, pero al ser el mío y el de Edward era hermoso, yo lo amaba y el a mí, superamos todo juntos y aunque a veces nos separamos, el destino lo volvía a poner en mi camino…

Llego la parte de Edward y yo tenía un nudo en la garganta:

-Yo Edward Anthony Culles, deseo desposarte a ti Isabella Marie Swan como esposa, para amarte, respetarte y cuidarte tanto como duren nuestras vidas. Porque el destino a estado a nuestro favor y en contra, pero al final siempre nos reúne, porque eres la mujer más maravillosa que alguien pueda encontrar y lo más importante que te amo, como jamás imagine amar a alguien…

Era mi turno y las palabras de Edward me habían dejado en shok, era lo más bonito que alguien hubiera podido decir…

-Yo Isabella Marie Swan te tomo a ti Edward Anthony Cullen, como esposo, para amarte, respetarte y cuidarte tanto como duren nuestras vidas. Porque ni Romeo y Julieta, tuvieron un amor tan grande como el de nosotros sabiendo pasar las pruebas que nos ponía el destino y sobreviviendo nuestro amor a las duras consecuencias que traía, porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y que alguna vez me pudo pasar y porque no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice porque todo me condujo hasta a ti y por qué te amo…

El padre siguió con la ceremonia y llego el momento final, si nadie se oponía sería oficialmente la Sra. Cullen, la esposa de Edward…

-Si nadie se opone a esta boda-estaba apunto de decirlo, cuando mi peor pesadilla entro a través de la puerta, Jacob Black…

-Yo me opongo, porque si no hay novia no hay boda ¿o no Cullen?-le dijo a Edward apuntándome con una pistola, se giro hacía los invitados buscando a alguien- bueno pelirroja, ¿te uniste a los buenos? ¿Qué paso con el cueste lo que cueste? ¿Tan pronto te retractaste?, pero déjame decirte algo a ti y a todo el mundo-dijo alzando la voz en la última parte-si yo no soy feliz y esta claro que no lo soy, ya que perdí a la única que ame-dijo señalándome- no lo será nadie…

-Les contare una historia, pero antes todos al piso y Cullen, mantente alejado de mí o tu querida Bella se muere-dijo al ver a Edward acercándosele, yo le di una mirada de suplica y él vino a abrazarme mientras Jacob seguía con su historia- llegue al maldito instituto y escuche que estaban haciendo una apuesta para conquistar a Isabella, yo por supuesto siendo su mejor amigo lo iba a impedir, pero no me lo permitieron así que tuve que unirme, pero la codicia me fue venciendo en el camino, por dios, eran 1000 dólares, sólo por conquistarla, así que le pedí ayuda a mi querido amigo Mike y a Jessica, para que me ayudara, el resto ya lo saben, pero después me di cuenta que mil dólares no se comparaban con el amor que sentía, pero era demasiado tarde, pase años tratando de averiguar donde vivía, pero nunca lo logre, hasta que vino cierta pelirroja-dijo apuntando a Vitoria- a contactarme para alejar a cierto tortolitos, te secuestre y…

Pero no siguió por que Rose lo interrumpió…

-¡Así que fuiste tu! ¡Bastardo, hijo de perra! ¿Tu lo sabías Bella y no me dijiste nada?-pero en ese momento le vino una contracción y Emmett la trató de calmar…

-Cállate, rubita. Si no quieres que tu bastardo-dijo apuntando a su vientre-no llegue a conocer a sus papis o al mundo-termino con una sonrisa maquiavélica…

-Bueno antes de la interrupción de la zorra. Después pasaron unos meses donde la pelirroja dijo que me iba a devolver a Bella, pero después me dijo que los dejara en paz, que se merecían, como si eso fuera posible, pero ahora esto terminara, porque si no te tengo yo Bella-dijo apuntándome con la pistola en la frente-no te tiene nadie-iba a jalar el gatillo y Edward me apretaba más, yo lo sabía no podíamos vivir en un mundo en donde el otro no existiera, si uno moría los dos nos hundíamos y yo lo prefería así, no podría vivir sin él y él sin mi…

Estaba preparada para que la bala me atraviese cuando oí el disparo, pero en vez de Edward o yo caer, cayó Jacob, pero la persona quien lo hizo nunca en mi vida lo hubiese imaginado, no era nada menos que Billy Black…

Llego la policía y se llevaron el cadáver, el padre pregunto si seguiríamos y antes de que Edward dijera que no, exclame un si dejándolos atónitos a todos…

Termino la ceremonia y todo el banquete fue increíble, todo fue perfecto sacando el susto de muerte que nos llevamos con Jacob…

Cuando me estaba despidiendo de todo para irme de Luna de Miel, Alice gritó: ¡Me voy a casar! Dejando a todos atónitos, por fin Jazz se lo había propuesto…

Pase el mes más maravillosos del mundo en mi luna de mie, que resulta que fue en la isla que mi querido suegro le regalo a Esme "la isla Esme" y que ella amablemente nos prestó…

Estaba a punto de partir al bote, cuando un dolor de cabeza me vino y corrí al botiquín a buscar los paracetamol (**N/A: Pastillas para el dolor de cabeza) **y vi mis toallitas higiénicas, estaba tan absorta en estos últimos meses que no me había dado cuenta que no me había llegado mi periodo, empecé a ser cuentas y tenía 7 días de retraso, era muy puntual y nunca había tenido un retraso, y todos los síntoma vinieron a mí, sueño excesivo al igual que la comida, retraso, cansancio y cambios de humor, estaba embarazada, ¡Tendría un hijo con Edward!

Seguí revisando el botiquín y había una prueba de embarazo ¿Cómo Alice había adivinado esto? Oh, claro ella era Alice…

Me hice la prueba y era positiva, al cabo de un minuto llego Edward preocupado por que no veía, pero yo no salía de mi estupefacción, así que se acercó y le entregue la prueba…

El estuvo paralizado, pero luego me abrazó y empezó a gritar vamos a ser padres, ¡Te amo, eres lo mejor que me a pasado, tu y mi princesita! Cuando dijo princesita lo mire raro y él sólo dijo va a ser niña…

-Vamos Bella-dijo Edward retirándome las gotas de sudor-puja es lo último, por nuestro bebé…

Puje cuando una contracción llego y el sonido más maravilloso del mundo inundo la sala…

Estaba exhausta, me deje caer en la camilla y Edward dijo: "Es una niña"

Con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaba le dije a Edward como se llamaría nuestra pequeña…

-Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan-dije antes de quedarme dormida con la imagen más bella mi esposo y mi hija, soñando con que cuando despertara seríamos felices por siempre…

* * *

**CHICAAS ESTOY LLORANDO LLEGAMOS AL FINAL, ME FALTA SÓLO EL EPILOGO. Para aclara dudas Bellie no esta muerta sólo se quedo dormida, ¿Espero que les haya gustado mi historia? Me encanto escribirles y espero seguir leyéndoles en mi otra historia "Los sentimientos siguen", se despide...**

** DEJEN SU REVIEWS **

** Javii'h de Cullen**


	14. Epilogo

**NOTA: Los personajes no son míos son de ... **

* * *

BELLA POV

Estaba subiéndome al auto, acomodando a Nessie, como cariñosamente llaman a Reneesme, quien ya tenía cuatro años. Nos dirigíamos al cumpleaños de su prima Lilian, la hija de Rose y Emmett. Una aterciopelada voz me sacó de mis pensamientos…

-Te vez hermosa amor-dijo mi marido, con Edward todo era espectacular, era como si todavía estuviéramos en nuestra época de novios, obviamente como cualquier pareja discutíamos, pero nos arreglábamos de inmediato, en nuestros casi 5 años de casados hubo una discusión fuerte, pero era una época difícil para ambos, él pasaba mucho tiempo en él trabajo mientras yo estaba en casa cuidando a Nessie, estaba estresada…

_Flashback_

_Estaba en casa, sóla, pues Nessie, estaba con Esme y Carlisle. Yo estaba preparando una cena de aniversario para Edward y yo, pues hoy cumplíamos 3 años de casados…_

_Deje preparada la cena y los adornos, además de él test e embarazo, sospechaba que estaba embarazada y como regalo de aniversario, me haría la prueba con él para comprobarlo. Fui a cambiarme, me puse un vestido, cuello halter, apretado en él busto y cintura y suelto hasta las rodillas, con unos adornos dorados y unos tacones del mismo color de los adornos…_

_Baje y eran las 8:00 hrs., Edward estaría por llegar, me senté a ver televisión mientras esperaba…_

_**10 minutos…**_

_**20 minutos…**_

_**30 minutos…**_

_**40 minutos…**_

_**50 minutos…**_

_**1 hora…**_

_Me había cansado de esperarlo por lo que llame a su edificio, él era él más famoso arquitecto de la ciudad y yo había dejado de trabajar por petición de él. Me contesto su secretaria Laurent, una rubia con voz nasal, me dijo que se había retirado hace más de 1 hra y media. Me preocupe por si había tenido un accidente, pero no lo creía las malas noticias son las primera en saberse…_

_**20 minutos…**_

_Me había cansado de esperarlo por lo que apague las velas y ni me moleste por recoger los platos o las cosas. Subí y tome mis cosas, no todas, pero una muda de ropa, mi cepillo de dientes, una foto de Nessie, él y yo juntos y dinero, le deje una nota, ya iban 3 veces en las que me había dejado plantada con la cena sin ninguna explicación y yo llamaba al trabajo y me decían que ya se había ido, estaba sospechando que me engañaba, pero no estaba tan molesta por eso, lo estaba por que esta era una cena importante era nuestro aniversario, en el que había la posibilidad de que agrandaríamos la familia, pero no él se iba a lugares con rumbo desconocido, deje la nota encima de la cómoda y me fui a un hotel, hay llamaría a las chicas, necesitaba consuelo y mañana partiría a buscar a Ness e iríamos a ver a mi padre, de regreso decidiría la situación entre él y yo…_

_**POV EDWARD (DENTRO DEL FLASHBACK)**_

_**Estaba muy feliz, hoy cumplíamos 3 años con la mujer que amaba, que me había dado una maravillosa hija de casi 3 años. Estaba estacionando frente a la pequeña casa que habíamos comprado, pero que ya no usaríamos más, pues mi regalo de aniversario, era una casa que estaba diseñando para nosotros en nuestro prado, sin duda era espectacular, varias veces ella había sospechado, pues no llegaba a cenar y era muy tarde para ir a trabajar, hoy había ido a chequear que todo estuviera en orden para llevarla a conocer nuestro hogar…**_

_**Abrí la puerta y me preocupe al ver todo oscuro, pues se supone que ella estaba acá, pase por la cocina y visualice la cena echa, seguramente Bella, estaba tomando un baño, fui hasta el comedor y allí estaba una mesa sumamente bella y arreglada, con una pequeña caja celeste, que suponía que era mi regalo. Subí hasta nuestro cuarto esperando a verla ahí, pero no había signo de su presencia, ni en el baño, ni en el cuarto de Ness tampoco. Fui hasta la cama y me senté tomando el pelo frustrado, ¿Dónde estaba Bella? ¿Le habría pasado algo? De repente visualice un papel encima de la cómoda, me acerque y ahí había un sobre con nombre, era la caligrafía de Bella, lo tome apresuradamente y lo leí…**_

"_Edward:_

_¿Te acordaste al menos que día es hoy?_

_**¡Claro que me había acordado, fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida!**_

_Bueno, si no es así, es nuestro aniversario. Espero que la hayas pasado bien celebrando, mientras que yo como estúpida te estaba esperando. ¿Sabes? Llame a la oficina, me dijeron que habías salido temprano, te marqué más de 20 veces y tenías el celular apagado, me imagino que estabas muy ocupado para mi ¿no? Como siempre en este último tiempo._

_**¡Maldición!, ella creía que no sabía y a había dejado para ir a celebrar…**_

_Te estuve esperando por más de 2 hrs. y media con una cena y una sorpresa, pero seguramente estabas ocupado restregándote con otra…_

_**¿Ella estuvo dos hrs esperándome para cenar? ¿Y creía que la engañaba?**_

_Si querías dejarme, debiste a vérmelo dicho, no dejarme plantada en nuestro aniversario. Ya entendí porque faltaste a cenar las otras veces, no te reclamare nada, si quieres seguir con tu amante ya no me interpondré, a la vuelta arreglamos los papeles del divorció y la custodia de Ness, tranquilo ella es tu hija a pesar de todo y no te la quitare…_

_**¿Dejarla? ¿Divorcio? ¿Sorpresa? No esto no podía ser, ¿Dónde estará? Tengo que ir a buscarla y a explicarle todo…**_

_Me iré de viaje algún tiempo, no me busques, no será mucho y a la vuelta podrás ver a nuestra hija, me la llevare para que visite a aluna gente, no te preocupes, no la alejare de ti…_

_PD: Hay una sorpresa para ti abajo…_

_Isabella, Bella Swan_

_**Había puesto su apellido de soltera, tenía que resolverlo todo, ella no podía dejarme, era mi regalo de aniversario, por eso la había dejado sola algunos días. Baje y divise una caja celeste con un moño en la mesa, fui hasta ella, desesperado por saber su contenido, la abrí y quede petrificado, era una caja con una prueba de embarazo ¿iba a ser padre de nuevo?**_

_**Con las dudas saltando en mi cabeza, corrí a casa de mi hermano y Rose. Nada. Sólo estaba mi hermano y le pregunte si sabía, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Con Alice y Jasper fue lo mismo, estaba sólo Jazz y ninguna palabra salió de su parte.**_

_**Desesperado, llame a Rose y nada más que unos insultos…**_

_**Llame a Alice y lo único que conseguí fue unas maldiciones y a un camarero preguntando, algo sobre toallas…**_

_**¡Ahí esta! Mi Bella esta en un hotel, ¿Pero cuál? Ya se**_

_Fin flashbacks_

Ese día Alice me había llevado a comprar los pasajes, pero en realidad me llevo hasta una casa en un lugar muy conocido por mi esposo y yo, nuestro prado. Nos perdonamos y decidimos que cualquier duda de sentimientos del otro lo preguntaríamos…

-¿Esta Anthony en sus silla, ya?-pregunte a mi es esposo…

Anthony, mi pequeño de ojos verdes y cabellos entre mezcla del chocolate mio y el cobrizo de Edward, resulta que si estaba embarazada. Mi pequeño de casi un año y medio era el más pequeño más adorable del mundo…

-¿Taran tío Jazzy y tía Ali con Matia?-dijo mi pequeña Reneesme, para su edad hablaba bastante bien, pero todavía le costaban algunas palabras…

-Si estarán tu tio Jazz con Alice y Matias-dije corrigiéndola- también estarán tus abuelitos y tia Vicky y James con Fabio-dije para molestarla, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, mientras Edward gruñía, ya que no quería a su pequeña cerca de nadie…

Llegamos a la gran casa de Rose y Emmett , habían muchos niños jugando en su patio, para haber pasado 5 años, a nosotros no nos había pasado la cuenta, al igual que a mis suegros…

Teníamos una vida feliz y hermosa que nos deparaba un gran futuro por delante con mis dos hijos, mis cuñados y cuñadas y por supuesto mis sobrinos, además de amigos y suegros…

-Hola Bella-dijo Carlisle…

-Hola Carlisle-le dije amistosamente- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien ¿y tu Bells?

-Muy bien…

-¿Algo bueno que contar?-pregunto…

-No mucho, sólo que _Doctor me enamore de su hijo…_

Le sonreí y llegue a donde estaba el resto de la familia, sin duda que me había enamorado de su hijo. Pensé en todo lo vivido y lo que sucedió, que un simple trabajo me llevo a mi familia, es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Le pregunte que me depararía el futuro y me limite a contestar que disfrutaría el presente y no pensar más…

**FIN**

* * *

**Llegue al fin de mi primera historia. Quería agradecerle a todas las lectoras, las que dejaron reviews, las dque dejaron favoritos o a las anonimas. Me encantara poner el boton de completo y estare totalmente dedicada a mi otra historia pasense por ahi, esta muy interesante el fic, muchas gracias a todas...**

** Javii'h**


End file.
